


Never Strangers

by mylastonepiece



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also merc here wasnt too much of an arse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Building Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers????????, Nothing explicit, Planning this to be short but idk, Probably tragic backstories, Running away from self doubts, Some Swearing, Some angst, Still all the fluff, Strangers to Friends, Welp who knows tho, pure fluff, some dark revelations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastonepiece/pseuds/mylastonepiece
Summary: It all started when Yang was offered a silly job as a children's park mascot during a college break (also because she was desperate for an income), and Mercury happens to be a regular bystander.However, it was Winter who gave Yang the offer, and it was Qrow who made his niece accept the job because he works for Winter, who is secretly attracted to him. Eitherway, Yang really had no choice.(Mainly Gauntlets & Greaves with some Snowbird because I love rival ships)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning 18 today and I have nothing to do so I posted something! Written out of pure boredom and also I'm trying not to stress myself because classes are starting again in like, two weeks (´△｀)
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: The first few chapters were lazy writing, definitely, as aforementioned written out of boredom. But hey, it'll somewhat get a little better and longer eventually, for the latter parts. So, if you managed to get there, thanks a bunch!

Chapter 1

 

Few drops of sweat still streaming down her forehead, Yang looked at her wrist watch and let out a sigh, knowing it was already 6 o'clock in the evening and she hasn't eaten yet since noon.

 

It was already dim around that time but not yet too dark for her to be scared walking alone from her first day as Grimm, a cute, yellow bear mascot.

 

A job genuinely offered to her by her uncle's not so girlfriend, not so boss, who apparently had many connections in and out of Vale.

 

Her home wasn't really far from the children's park she was working on, but for Yang, it already felt like eternity having to walk since she was able to get rid of the mascot, feeling her body all sticky from her own sweat.

 

She remembered the day from last week where she happily accepted the job offer, thinking it would be a piece of cake for her but in reality, it wasn't.

 

Reaching for the doorknob, she shook her head full of regret accepting that job, but was kind of relieved at least she was finally home.

 

It was a long, long day for her. And for a moment, Yang thought it will never end.

 

"Ruby!" she shouted the moment the door went open, and her sister answered back from the kitchen, "Oh, sis!"

 

Yang quickly threw herself comfortable in the sofa like she hasn't been into it for years, hugging one of the small pillows and burying her face onto it.

 

"You're finally home! What happened in your first day as Grimm? Was it nice? Was it cool? Did the children liked you?" Ruby asked rather continuously and excitedly, bringing in two glasses with orange juice in it.

 

"This is far more stressful than college," she mumbled and didn't move from her position.

 

"Why? What happened?" it was a question that came out like a mix of worry and curiosity.

 

"I'm so tired. I'm so, so tired. I swear I think I'm not gonna last for a month wearing that stupid mascot, you know it was very hot inside of it and the moment I get to take it off I was like, thank God? There was actually a miracle?"

 

She sounded so miserable and acted as if the world had turned its back against her.

 

Ruby chuckled, "It's probably because it was your first. You'll get used to it eventually."

 

"What? Disguising as a ridiculous yellow bear?"

 

"As you'd like to call it."

 

"Oh, goodness. I don't even know what I was thinking when I said yes to Winter, because Uncle Qrow was there and he was eyeing me to be nice so I had no choice. Also because I was desperate for an income, and there's no denying that was an opportunity."

 

"I thought you wanted a job because 'I'm so bored with my life I want something productive to happen' coming from you?" she imitated her exact words from last week and Yang just rolled her eyes in return.

 

"I wanted a job, yeah, but not this kind. It's the last thing I could think of doing, a mascot? Come on. I'm appropriate for a work that's actually showcasing my face." she joked but meant half of that.

 

"Oh, sis, stop whining, you know I love you but you're better off as that." Ruby giggled and handed her a glass of juice. Yang drank from it in a single gulp, expressing her frustration.

 

"Oh please, I'm not even whining."

 

"Just think of the moment you'll get to your pay day, I think it should be worth it!"

 

"It definitely will, but for now, I don't know. Let's meet at my own funeral, sis, I'm gonna miss you. Either I suffocate or the heat inside's probably gonna end me and my career."

 

"Gee, don't be so dramatic! You can do it, I know that, you're the mighty, invincible Yang, right?"

 

"Ugh, don't remind me."

 

"Alright. Anyway, have you eaten?"

 

"Glad you asked. I obviously haven't because I'm too tired and I have no money. Is dinner prepared already? Or I'm gonna devour you." she slowly stood up and placed a hand in her stomach.

 

"Actually, you just came in time. I was done preparing salmon for tonight."

 

"What?" she laughed so hard like it was even hard to believe, "It was you who did dinner? Come on, pictures or it didn't happen."

 

"Whatever, Yang. At least I'm a better cook than you because dad entrusted me with the job." Ruby said proudly and then winked.

 

"Make sure it's gonna make me forget my name then." she challenged.

 

"No promises."

 

* * *

 

It was a Saturday afternoon, almost a week since Yang started her least favorite job and it wasn't getting better at all, either.

 

But at least she was slowly, but surely, getting used to itㅡ not unless she's gonna get suffocated one of these days.

 

"Holy shit, what are they doing here?" Yang cussed to herself when she sat by one of the benches, still wearing the mascot when she saw her sister, along with Blake and Weiss.

 

They were laughing and enjoying themselves from afar when Weiss suddenly pointed at her and even almost jumped at the sight of her.

 

Yang wasn't sure if they know it was her inside, if they knew how Grimm looked like or they simply were amused at the yellow bear she's disguising as.

 

Blake had no idea what are they going to do with it, but Ruby probably knew it was her sister because she remembered her "ridiculous yellow bear" words then she started waving her hand at her direction. Yang pretended not to notice.

 

"Ugh, not now..." Yang took a deep breath when she saw how fast they were approaching her.

 

But before they could even tease her, she removed the head of the mascot, exposing her very messy ponytail and very sweaty face.

 

"I don't know if I should laugh or what when I saw you guys, what are you, seven year olds?" she said and pretended not be embarrassed of how she looks right now, especially for the job she was in.

 

"Oh, please. We actually went here because we wanted to see you." Weiss started and looked at both Ruby and Blake, "right?"

 

"You heard Weiss. And was that what they call Grimm? It's actually cute." Blake commented and Yang's not sure what to say.

 

"You mean it looks cuter than Yang?" Ruby joked and she just rolled her eyes, glad there are no kids approaching her at the moment.

 

"I thought you guys had summer jobs as well." Yang asked Weiss and Blake as she made space for them to sit on the bench. Ruby and Weiss did but Blake remained standing.

 

Apparently, it was only Ruby who didn't take part of any job during the college break because she's still and the only minor. However, Blake was working at a gasoline station while Weiss is a charity singer in Atlas.

 

"Co-incidentally, me and Blake had the same day offs so we decided to visit and here's Ruby who's ever so willing to take us, and she said that you're here." Weiss stated.

 

"You never told us you already had this job if it weren't because of Ruby, last time you were just contemplating at your own life and saying you wanted to be productive." Blake was trying not to laugh, not because she finds it funny but because she finds it so silly.

 

"Oh come on, Blake, it's not even news. I know you guys will just laugh at me once I tell, and then here you are standing in front of me, guess I'm always the unluckiest one, ain't I?"

 

Ruby rested her back on the bench, "Actually no, it was me because I'm the one who's stuck at home right now, doing all the household chores."

 

"That's good! Isn't that what you were trained for?" Weiss snickered.

 

"Ugh, whatever, Weiss!" Ruby glared at Weiss while Blake and Yang just laughed.

 

They were interrupted for a moment when somebody approached them, a girl with short, mint-colored hair.

 

"Excuse me and I'm sorry to butt in, but have you seen a guy, with his stupid silver hair, also he's kind of slender and tall? He's just probably roaming around right now." she politely asked them but was obviously annoyed by her missing companion.

 

"Silver hair, slender and tall..." Weiss whispered, trying to think.

 

"Ah! I think I saw him earlier at the entrance!" Ruby tried to help.

 

"At the entrance? Around what time?"

 

"Just about, a half hour ago? Not too long ago, really."

 

"I'm seriously going to punch that bastard when I saw him, just he wait." the girl hissed, "Anyway, thank you so much for that, I will go look for him."

 

"No problem! I hope you find him soon, see you around then!" Ruby cheerfully said and they all watched as she walked away from them.

 

"She looks rather pissed, isn't she?" Blake observed.

 

"Yeah, the look on her face gave it away too quickly, especially when she said she's going to punch him." Yang chuckled.

 

"What a poor guy, his girlfriend's fuming mad at him." Weiss assumed and shook her head.

 

"Actually, if I'm not mistaken, I always see that dude here, barely with someone. I don't know and I don't have an idea really, not like I cared but he's kind of an emo kid. Or an introvert or just an anti-social." Yang couldn't care less with the environment except for the kids, but since she started to work here, that guy's been catching her eye very often.

 

"Oh, so you know how he looked like?" Blake asked, somewhat interested.

 

And if there's someone who could see through her, it's either her sister or Blake.

 

"I'm not sure but his silver hair stands out so it was probably none other but him." Really? Lame excuse, she thought. "Anyway, I won't be able to entertain you guys as much as I'd like to just stroll around with you here because sooner or later these mean, little creatures are gonna climb and jump at me and stuff." Yang breathed heavily and wiped the sweat off her face using the back of her palm.

 

Blake snickered, "I thought you liked the idea of children."

 

"I do, not until Ruby grew up."

 

"Oh, that's news." Weiss uttered.

 

"Kidding, I still like them but they are really mean, you know? Some are even brats."

 

"As if you weren't the same when you were around that age?"

 

"Who knows? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

 

"How many times do I have to tell you to bring a handkerchief?" Ruby must have noticed Yang being uncomfortable already so she handed her own and gave her a bottle of water, "Here, don't get dehydrated and get some fresh air from time to time." she reminded and for a moment there she sounded like she was the older sister.

 

"Alrighty sissy, you're too small to be saying those things to me. Go home now before curfew, you're still a minor." Yang joked to hide the little shame that her younger sister's actually cared for her well-being more than herself.

 

"Oh, how dare." Ruby crossed her arms in her chest.

 

Yang, however, just shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

"Look, there you are." Emerald said when she finally saw Mercury sitting in a bench staring at his scroll, not a care in the world, "I'm so glad to find you." she said rather very sarcastically.

 

He looked up at her, "What?"

 

Her mouth gaped open with his response, "What, seriously? You're asking me what? Listen, Mercury, I swear one of these days I'm gonna kill you."

 

"What did I even do?" he sounded so clueless and it absolutely miffed her.

 

 _I'm just doing my casual thing here and then all of a sudden I'm getting death threats, so nice,_ he thought.

 

"I really will." she said coldly, enough for other people to be afraid if they heard her.

 

"Lower down your voice, they might hear you and be able to track you down in an instant if you really do." he doesn't take her seriouly because he knew her so well, that she's just naturally like that.

 

Emerald just glared at him, badly glared at him.

 

If looks could kill, he'd be already dead.

 

He let out a sigh, "Em, what's up with you?"

 

"No, it's what's up with you. Did you even have an idea that our gas stove got stolen, you punk." she poked his forehead so hard that it almost made him lose his balance.

 

"What? No way." instead of actually getting surprised of what he heard, he finds it even funny.

 

"Yes and it's because you didn't properly locked the door before you went here."

 

"I'm sure as hell I locked it properly, the perp's probably just good at lockpicking, you know, might be one of our neighbor roommates." he motioned his hands as if he was so sure who did it.

 

"Reasons." she rolled her eyes.

 

"It's the truth." he raised both of his hands as if surrendering.

 

"I'm seriously annoyed right now and I'm not sure if it was because one of our things got stolen or you acting weird the past week." for a moment there Emerald sounded like a mum trying to scold her son who's practically glued to all sorts of trouble.

 

"Me acting weird? Nothing's the matter about me, what are you talking about."

 

She took a deep breath and sat beside him, "You're a jerk by default, and you're only being emo when something's bugging you."

 

"Was that how are you gonna describe me once you write an autobiography of my life?" he tried to joke to lift her mood up but knows for sure to no avail.

 

"Oh, please. Stop evading the question."

 

"But there's no question." he retorted back, smirking.

 

"Goodness, you really want me to force it out of you, yes? Just say so." she curled her palm into a fist and raised it on his face, threatening to give him a blow in the stomach.

 

"You can't force something that wasn't even there in the first place."

 

"I sometimes wonder how I'm able to handle you." she slightly punched him in his arm.

 

He sighed and then looked at her, "Are you worried, Em?"

 

"Do I look like? Do my expression gave it away? Then yes."

 

"Figured," he leaned his back on her, "There's nothing to worry about, really."

 

"You sure?" she closed her eyes for a second, and then breathed heavily.

 

"Yeah." he replied shortly.

 

"You see, Merc, there's something I want to ask." at first Emerald seemed a bit hesitant on asking, but pushed anyway.

 

"Hmm? You're gonna make me pay for our stolen gas stove?" he let out a sigh and massaged his temple, acting as if it was such a huge problem.

 

Though actually it is such a huge problem, but of course he'll think about of replacing that later.

 

"Why not." Emerald countered and he jokingly raised an eyebrow, "Spill."

 

It took her some seconds before asking, and then looked at him, "Why do you often go here, of all places, in a children's park? Do not tell me you have an inner five year old in yourself." Emerald teased and pointed her finger at Mercury's chest.

 

"What if there's really an inner five year old in me? Would you abandon me?" he chuckled.

 

"Oh, shut up, I'm not your mum and you're nineteen."

 

He just laughed and messed with her hair, "Really? But you didn't say yes."

 

She only rolled her eyes, "No, but seriously, does this place mean something to you? I mean, I know you, obviously there is."

 

"Very childish, you want to say?"

 

"Not exactly, but it's absolutely not a Mercury thing to see. Come on, I'm speaking right now with his good conscience, bring me back his other."

 

"Aww, that's such a mean thing to say. I've always been a good person." he laughed again and she just softly nudged her elbow on his back.

 

"You're leading this conversation to somewhere, damn you."

 

"Alright," he bit his lower lip, "you really want to know why?" he relaxed himself leaning his back on Emerald but she didn't budge either, and then lifted a leg close to his chest.

 

"Yes, if it meant being able to help you." she stroked his hair.

 

Emerald has always been like that, and maybe that's what's keeping their friendship as lasting as this one.

 

"See, it's a long story." he still wasn't ready to tell her about it, but he knew it would be for the better and to lessen the weight in his chest.

 

"Then what's the point of me being here? You know I'll always listen."

 

Mercury took a deep breath before saying a word again, "Something happened at home last week...."

 

* * *

 

Weiss and Blake, as well as Ruby, already left the park before Yang's shift even ended.

 

They already left before the evening approached, saying they still have stuff to do but at least were happy that they were able to see each other again for the first time since college break.

 

It will be better if they saw her not wearing the stupid mascot though, but they did, and she had no real other option anyway.

 

Unfortunately, Yang took an overtime since it was a weekend, means more children were at the park a lot than usual, which also means extra stress for her.

 

But at least the day has ended, so to celebrate it she grabbed herself a strawberry smoothie she's been craving since morning.

 

"Can't believe I survived today, thank goodness those three went here or I'm gonna take the kids seriously and then they'll strangle me and I'd justㅡ" she muttered to herself and then stopped when she felt few droplets of rain on her skin.

 

"Oh, no." Yang pulled her bag and got herself an umbrella on the other hand, on her prosthetic to be exact, "Why does it have to rain right now, of all times."

 

She had always loved the idea of rain, and weird enough but also the smell of it afterwards. Yang had always loved the rain not until it became a factor of her losing her other arm roughly two years backㅡ due to a slippery late night motorcycle road accident.

 

She was slowly, quietly walking down and hated feeling nostalgic whenever it pours, but she really can't do anything to stop it, or just anything about it.

 

It was already past 7 o' clock when her shift ended but the park remained open, because it wasn't practically empty with families and kids just literally everywhere.

 

Yang stopped on her tracks when she noticed someone lying on the bench near the entrance, and it was kind of unusual nobody seems to bother him there or just shove him away by the guards or anyone.

 

"What in tarnation...?" she whispered and glad she really didn't shout, although almost. The rain apparently poured hard at this point.

 

She quickly approached the person because it has always been her nature to just care about anyone and she sometimes hated it about herself having to care when she really didn't have to.

 

"Hey! What are you doing here? You're gonna get yourself a fever with what you're doing!" it wasn't supposed to come out like that but it did, and it's now too late to apologize for having to raise her tone even if she didn't want to.

 

The person moved a bit, and Yang knew he heard her but just pretended not to, so she nudged at his back using her knee.

 

"Stop it." he grumpily said, still not looking up.

 

"The park's going to close in about an hour, and you're not supposed to be in here. Don't you have something else better to do than just to lie in here?"

 

"What? You're shoving me off when the guards aren't even doing it?" he finally removed the handkerchief lazily covering his face and revealed that it was the guy with silver hair she's been seeing here for a week and not to mention, she finds a bit odd.

 

"So what are you up to?" she countered rather quickly, maintaining eye contact.

 

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" he put himself in a sitting position, only realizing now that Yang placed her umbrella just above him, "Wow, thanks." he was a little surprised, but hid it with a chuckle.

 

"You're gonna get sick." _Really, Yang?_ Showing a bit concern to a stranger of all times and of all people.

 

"It's not anyone's problem." he almost mumbled to himself.

 

"It is, now you're gonna stand up from there and let's get you to your home and you should be able to dry yourself."

 

"Excuse me?" and before Mercury could even protest, Yang had dragged him from his seat and out of the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally meet and it's not in the most appropriate times....where is this even heading (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a longer one I guess? To make it up for the previous chapter lol (^_^)ノ

Chapter 3

 

"Wait, what's going on here? What are you going to do with me?" Mercury strongly felt the urge to just run away from her, he can actually do that now but there's a tiny part of him saying to be less of an asshole for once.

 

"I'm dragging you, obviously." Yang glanced over her shoulder, almost glaring at him but still determined to help him. She doesn't even know where all of these are coming from.

 

"You don't know me, why are youㅡ" 

 

"Perhaps I'm just trying to help?" she sounded a bit annoyed, even though she's not.

 

"But I'm fine there, I don't need any help or your help, and I can handle myself." he stopped walking for a while, still thinking of a way to get away from her.

 

He thought that if he will be a bit harsh in his words, she will give up. That's some of the best methods to shove off a girl, it wouldn't hurt if he tried it at her. Maybe it would work.

 

"Why did you stop?" she turned to look at him, putting her hands on her waist and glaring at him.

 

"I'm not going, just give up. And don't force me." if this still doesn't taunt her, he's probably the one who's going to give up.

 

But that didn't stop her at all, "You're going and I'm not giving up. Especially I am not forcing you." 

 

Yang kind of understood why he's acting that way, and it's the truth that she doesn't even know him. Not at all.

 

"I can't believe this is happening," he almost shouted, breathing heavily but still letting himself get dragged by a woman he doesn't even know, on the other hand. They're basically just the same.

 

"But you're still letting me drag your ass and out of that bench. Cool." she mumbled and continued walking. He can almost sense the smirk on her face.

 

"You just won't give up, don't you?" his brows furrowed, getting a bit irritated, "But what can I do now? You're probably a good samaritan."

 

"I'm not one to give up that easily," she said cool enough for him to know she's definitely not a damsel, "Also not too much but it depends on how you'd like to see me as. You'd rather call me sir, than a sweetheart."

 

He just let out a sigh, like a gesture of defeat, "So, who are you and what made you drag me out of that bench? Isn't it the usual that you just have to ignore a stranger like that? I mean, people nowadays just seem to not care."

 

"Don't ask me, I just followed my instincts." she almost rolled her eyes, "And I'm Yang."

 

"Mercury." he answered even though she didn't ask at all.

 

"I see. So did your friend find you earlier this noon?" she asked out of nowhere, unsure why she even did in the first place.

 

"You mean, Emerald?" he thought for a second, although knew well enough it was her she was asking.

 

It's not like she knows her name either, "I don't know, maybe."

 

"Ah, yeah. Why?" he answered shortly, doing it on purpose to make it seem like he's not interested in talking to her.

 

"She was looking for you, and she seems pissed. Did you do something?" Yang wasn't even aware she's being too curious than she had intended to.

 

"I did nothing at all but she blames me that our gas stove at the apartment got stolen." he said like it didn't worry him a tad bit.

 

She almost laughed but tried to stop it, "Oh, that's bad."

 

"I'm trying not to think about it but it'll get worse later on." deep down, it kind of stressed him how can they replace that one, they've been using it for two years.

 

"Yeah, you better get yourself ready then. Any idea who's the perp?"

 

"Probably just one of our neighbor roommates who's got a bad blood on us, or just trying to bully us." he said non-chalantly but for Yang it sounded like a problem.

 

"Bad blood? Bully? You sure you're in the right place?" she can't almost believe what she just heard.

 

"Apparently, as far as I know, me and Emerald are the youngest who rented and lived there and not everybody likes us. I can only count in one hand those we've interacted before."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that you're in such a bad situation," she chuckled and shook her head, "So are you planning to go there tonight? I could call a cab to drive you in your place if you want."

 

"Glad you asked, I thought you're just gonna throw me off away." he almost rolled his eyes.

 

She crossed her arms in her chest, "Ugh, so now what?"

 

"That's such a thoughtful thing to say but I'd rather go back to the park and spend the night there." he's stubborn enough to throw her off, but she didn't let that slide.

 

"What the hell? I'm not letting you go back there, not that it's still raining?"

 

"Emerald's probably not at the apartment as well, there's no reason for me to go back there right now."

 

"Okay, then you'll come with me." Yang didn't even hesitated pulling his arm even more to make sure he's right behind her.

 

"Where are we going?" he asked, slightly confused.

 

"If you don't want to return at your place, then at _my_ place." there was something glinting in her eyes, so determined and it's as if she wasn't hesitant about him.

 

Mercury blinked several times before the idea sinked onto him, "What?"

 

"You heard me right. Stop pretending you didn't."

 

"I heard you clearly but that's hard to believe," it wasn't enough words to tell her how badly she has put him in such a situation, "Are you sure?" he asked again, emphasizing his question and hoping she'd change her decision.

 

"Yes, and we're about to enter the door now." but there's really no way to change her mind at this point. She was right when she said she's not one to give up that easily.

 

And right before his eyes, a door went open and there exposed a home wherein an obviously happy family lived, very organized and is somewhat spacious, but full of photographs on the lightly colored walls.

 

It brought back some memories he'd already forgotten. Or at least tried to.

 

He growled, "Seriously, what are you even thinking?"

 

"You take a sit while I get you a towel and a cup of coffee, warm yourself up." she said and hurriedly went upstairs.

 

Mercury couldn't even understand what the hell's happening right now, he just wanted a night alone to brush off his own little problems and away from anyone, at the park. It's too hard for him to believe where he is and whom he was with at this exact moment. None of these crossed in his mind.

 

And then now he's with a girl. In her home. And it's not Emerald this time.

 

Admittedly, he has hit on some girls before but they never let him in their houses, because it never reached that point. Not even Emerald whom he knew for years.

 

But this girl named Yang, whom he had just met and he's now inside _her_ home.

 

He can't help but to think if she's crazy.

 

She came back quickly and threw a towel at him, which hit directly at his face, "Wait a bit, I'll make us coffee."

 

Mercury was about to say something but it's too late since she already went at the kitchen.

 

He took a sharp intake of breath, he still can't believe it.

 

Yang came back in an instant, holding two mugs.

 

"Were you always at a hurry? You act as if you're being chased all the time." he can't help but to make a side comment.

 

"It's because I know what I'm doing." she said rather proudly and handed him a mug.

 

"Know what you're doing? So you know that you just let a stranger inside your home? What if I'm a criminal?" he sounded a bit harsh even though he really did not mean it. He just finds it odd.

 

"Don't question my instincts. I just tend to have these motherly instincts and frankly, I sometimes hate it."

 

"I don't understand you..." he took a sip on the coffee she did. He stopped himself before he could even complain. Too strong.

 

"I'm only being nice, why are you so skeptical about it?" she sat on the sofa across him but he still managed to notice how she seemed annoyed by his questioning.

 

"No, it's nothing like I'm being skeptical. I appreciate you being nice, but then again why are you being so nice to a stranger?" he tried to think of the right words that wouldn't offend her, although he really wanted to but he's definitely not too much of an ass when she's only being nice, like what she said.

 

"I'm working at the park, and I've always seen you there, just roaming around. You seem to have a world on your own, and barely with someone. I thought that maybe you're an emo or a loner so seeing you torture yourself under the rain kind of concerned me. Just a bit." she admitted and avoided his gaze by sipping on her mug.

 

"You're really a different case, aren't you?" he said shaking his head, almost laughing like what he just heard was something stupid.

 

She gulped, "What do you mean?"

 

"Don't think about it too much."

 

She'll probably regret this a lot later, that's for sure. It just happened that her dad's away for a business trip while Ruby's with Weiss and Blake, but she'll be home sooner or later.

 

There was a moment of silence, until Yang spoke up again, "You want something to eat?" she offered.

 

"A cup of coffee's good."

 

"Okay." deep inside, Yang's a little glad he didn't say yes because she's already thinking if she's going to cook when she's bad at it (and she's not gonna deny Ruby is definitely better), or just going to call for a delivery.

 

The latter seemed a good idea though.

 

"I'm not gonna sleep here, right? I mean, you'll probably throw me away once your dad and sister arrives." he said, looking at the photographs just above the sofa Yang was sitting in.

 

"Unless you're going back on your apartment."

 

"No, now's not the best time." he was fast to reject that idea, and for a moment Yang wondered why.

 

"Then spend the night here." she was so sure about this, and Mercury wanted to know if she even thought it through.

 

He just finds her very amusing at this point, "What can I say..."

 

 

"What?" and there she goes, clueless and that kind of irked her.

 

"Nevermind." he tried not to smile.

 

She jokingly glared at him and he just laughed at her, "Stop looking." Yang said while removing the ponytail in her hair and caught Mercury watching.

 

"You're amusing." he laughed a little and he can't find any word right now that best describes her, but amusing.

 

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "Are you sleepy?"

 

"A bit, but it's only past 9 o' clock."

 

"Good. Don't sleep yet, I'll order pizza." she said and then grabbed her scroll.

 

"Go ahead." he placed both of his hands at the back of his head, leaning back and slowly closing his eyes.

 

"Hey, I said don't go to sleep yet!" she turned to look at him after placing the call.

 

"I'm not sleeping, I'm just closing my eyes." Yang suddenly felt the strong urge to throw her mug of coffee at his face with what he said. But of course she would never dare.

 

"The pizza will be here in five minutes. I ordered two boxes."

 

"Uh huh." he said lazily.

 

Yang really couldn't do a thing about it so she just shrugged and waited for the delivery to arrive, "You're so uncooperative." she can't help but to just spur that out.

 

"I know, I hear that a lot." he said as if that was a compliment. She only rolled her eyes again.

 

After exactly five minutes, there was a knock on the door and when Yang opened it, a smiling delivery man handed two boxes of pizza to her and she happily gave him the payment.

 

"Shit, too hot." Yang cussed while holding the boxes, heading to Mercury's direction.

 

"What?" he opened an eye and looked at her.

 

"Ugh, I meant the pizza. It's too hot, not you, fool." she corrected herself and that only made him smirk.

 

She carefully put down the two boxes on the table in front of him and sat on the same sofa as him, maintaining a good distance.

 

"You know if the apartment you're renting in right now bothered you so much, why don't you just decide to move out?" she casually started the conversation while she got herself a piece of pizza.

 

"It wasn't that easy, blondie." he admitted, but finally made himself a comfortable sitting position.

 

Yang almost paused when he called her a nickname, but continued, "Was it hard? In a place like that, you mentioned the people there either got a bad blood on you or bully you. That really doesn't sound nice. Are you living by yourself?" she doesn't know where all this curiosity is coming from, but tries to keep it cool.

 

Mercury doesn't seem to mind at all, for now, "Emerald's my roommate, so technically I live with her. Things aren't a piece of cake when you're also in college, and having to deal with those people. But I couldn't care less."

 

"I see, are you used to it?" she looked at him, waiting for his answer.

 

He tried to fake a small smile, "More than used to it."

 

Yang handed him a box of pizza, and for a moment he wanted to stare at her, but just brushed the thought off and decided to get a piece for himself if she truly insists.

 

"Are you trying to adopt me?" he looked at her, almost laughing.

 

"Oh, no, in your dreams."

 

He only shrugged, "I don't know anything about you yet, Yang."

 

She didn't expected that, almost choking on her pizza, "What?"

 

"Aside from you're working at the park." he added.

 

"Uhh, I'm not a very interesting person. Not at all."

 

"That's not fair, and there you go asking me questions that I always try to answer." he sounded a bit disappointed, but of course he wasn't serious.

 

"Okay, what do you want to know?" was he really interested or just finds her boring that he wanted to know something about her to probably use against her in the near future, Yang can't help but think of that.

 

"Anything. It's up to you."

 

This sounds so childish, she thought, "To be fair, I live here with my dad and sister Ruby. Just, you know, typical families. A working parent, two daughters." she looked at their biggest family portrait on the wall, pausing for a moment, "But once college starts again, I have to spend my days on our school dormitory, with my roommate and bestfriend named Blake."

 

He nodded, "And your mom?" Mercury can't help but to ask.

 

"Oh, no, no. Don't mention her." she shook her head and then sighed, as much as possible she really doesn't want to talk about it.

 

There was a bitter smile that began to form in his lips, "I see."

 

"And, what else can I say," she tried to think of something that would engage him more in the conversation, "I used to ride in my motorcycle a lot, even named her Bumblebee. But two years back, there was an accident that caused me to justㅡ never use her again. I don't know anymore. I'm afraid."

 

She tried to play it cool, as if opening up that topic didn't really bother her.

 

But deep inside, it did. He wouldn't understand it either, would he?

 

"I understand, you can't talk about it if you don't want to talk about it." it was like saying that he just doesn't care or wanted to drop the topic because he knew how it felt.

 

She was a little surprised by his response, "I guess you're right." she took a deep breath, looking at him, "It has always been pretty fucked since day one, it just wasn't obvious."

 

"The ambiance here gives me all the happy, picture-perfect family vibes. So I'm wrong?" he positioned himself in a way that he can look directly at her while talking, showing more interest for the first time ever.

 

She only nodded and took another bite from her pizza, still her first piece and not even halfway through eating it.

 

Mercury now slowly understood, "So I guess we're on the same boat in a sense that everything just seems to fuck up, even if we never really wanted it to turn out that way."

 

"Probably, yes."

 

"Figured." he finally finished drinking his coffee, "Can I sleep now?" he suddenly asked and eventually changing the subject, which made Yang raise an eyebrow at him.

 

"Promise me you won't do anything devious with our house, especially with me. I'm watching you." she squinted her eyes at him and shot him a jokingly, suspicious look.

 

"What? Nice threat but hell, no way." he said like it was the most absurd thing he's heard.

 

She stood up and returned to the sofa across him, lying comfortably.

 

"You have a room, don't you?" for a second he thought Yang's already going to leave him alone.

 

"Yeah, but I won't be sleeping there tonight."

 

"Why? Worried about me?" he can't help but to smirk.

 

"God, no, because like I said I'm watching you."

 

"Oh, shut up, if I see you already sleeping you're gonna help me build a tent and a campfire at the park." Mercury tried to hide his laughter, that sounds like a good deal.

 

"You're so weird, you know? You aren't even practically homeless, you just have this stupid fetishㅡ" Yang was basically trying to joke but Mercury cut her off.

 

"Shut up blondie, you don't even know half of the story."

 

And that did it. She shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it goes! First impressions do matter... ＼(*T▽T*)／


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Qrowin in this chapter teehee (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

Chapter 4

 

Yang woke up when there was loud, banging sound on the kitchen.

 

She opened her eyes with such a heavy feeling, her heart beating so fast because of the noise so she hurriedly went there to know what's the commotion all about.

 

And from there, she only realized that it was already morningㅡ and she almost forgot about having Mercury.

 

"Yang...." Ruby said faintly and smiled nervously at her sister while cleaning the mess she caused. She accidentally lost control of the frying pan she's using to cook with some eggs and sausages.

 

"God, Ruby," Yang exhaled and ran a hand through her hair, "You made me so nervous, I thought something bad already happened." she closed her eyes for a second and then glanced at her.

 

Ruby just sighed and continued to do some clean up, not trying to look at her slightly disappointed face.

 

Yang came to her aid without saying anything, so Ruby decided to speak up, "Uhh, Yang, I don't know what's happening but last night there's a guy, you were with a guy andㅡ"

 

She sighed, already quite expecting that reaction from her, "No, no, it's not what you think. He's...a friend of mine," she can't think of any reasonable alibi right now, "and he's got nowhere to sleep from last night, so you know, I'm a nice person then I let him in. It's the only thing I can do to help as a friend." that sounds so real, she thought. Hoping Ruby would buy it.

 

She tried to smile, "Okay, that's so nice of you." and then she paused for a moment, having second thoughts whether to say this to her or not, "But I think I scared him off last night."

 

"Huh?" Yang was taken back, "What happened?" she looked at her sister, not knowing if she's being worried or just curious.

 

"I arrived before midnight, Weiss' dad gave me and Blake a ride home because you know that time's past curfew already," she managed to clean the remaining mess and then stood up, "I knocked on our door but no one's opening it, I even thought you're off to somewhere and then after continuously knocking, somebody opened the door. A guy. A guy I never knew but was kind of familiar. I don't know what I was thinking but it was probably out of adrenaline, I got the umbrella and I was about to hit him but he was fast enough to block me in one arm. And then he said that your sister let me in and that I should not worry because he's going to leave immediately."

 

"What?" it wasn't a normal tone of question, but came out like she was about to scold her younger sister.

 

"I really don't have an idea what's happening, nor who he is. You're going to have the same reaction as well if you were badly, surprisingly put in a situation like that." she tried to explain as if it was the most shocking thing she had to see to date.

 

"Oh my God, Ruby!" she stood up and then ran towards the living room, there was no Mercury to be found.

 

She doesn't know why she only realized that he's gone just now, if Ruby didn't mentioned it at all then she wouldn't have been able to notice it not after some hours.

 

"He left last night the moment I was able to calm down a bit, and I'm sorry, I was embarrassing," she started to wash her hands, "He also said that I shouldn't wake you up and that he left a note. You should read it, it's on the table."

 

For a moment, she instantly thought he would just get away with it and never dare talk to her again. Right, he's kind of an asshole, of course she'd knew that but the thought that he made the littlest effort to leave a note made her a bit flustered. Definitely just a bit.

 

Moreover, it doesn't really look like something out of his character to do that kind of thing, but maybe it was and she just doesn't know him yet at all. Yang quickly went to look for it, and was kind of impressed with the pretty decent handwriting.

 

_**Thanks and I don't know how I'll be able to pay you back for the deed. Want to have a cup of coffee at Benzo's? I heard they have the best. ㅡ Mercury** _

 

Yang wasn't even aware that there's already a smile painted on her face.

 

Ruby leaned on the kitchen door, arms crossed in her chest, "Read something you like?" she tried not to laugh.

 

"What? No, stop it, shut up." for a minute there she had to bit her lower lip to prevent herself from smiling, but they both ended up laughing at each other.

 

* * *

 

Busy working hours, employees going back and forth, the orange scented freshener surrounding her office, non-stop air condition all day long, a cup of tea on the side of her desk and lastly the texture of paper Winter is already so used at and a bunch of crumpled more to complete the setting.

 

"Branwen, how is your niece doing at the Southway Park?" she asked her not so favorite co-worker all of a sudden, busying herself with some papers to sign.

 

As if she'd really like to know about Yang's performance, she just badly wanted to break the ice shaping between her and Qrow. It's already damn cold in her office, she's not going to let some silence add more to it.

 

"You got her the job right, I think it was you who should know." he answered without even looking at her.

 

"And you're her uncle." she quickly retorted back.

 

He stretched both of his arms, "I haven't visited her for two weeks, so I don't know but fret not, because she's always been good at what she does, she always gives her best."

 

She only nodded, not the answer she was expecting from him at the very least.

 

"Heard what you want to hear?" he said while opening up the canned root beer he bought from the vending machine.

 

Ignoring his question, the very first thing that made her eye contact away from her papers was the thing he was holding right now, "Was that an alcohol?" she glared at him, "You know that's _not_ allowed here, do I still have to recite to you the rules and regulationsㅡ"

 

"Stop being so dramatic, Schnee." he chuckled, "It's only a softdrink, a canned root beer, stop being hysterical."

 

She tried her best not to roll her eyes at him, "So unprofessional...." she whispered instead.

 

"I heard you." Qrow jokingly glared at her.

 

"Just stop talking." it was her euphemism to tell him to just shut the hell up.

 

"Well, who decided to break the ice anyway?" he let himself lying comfortable on Winter's newly bought foldable sofa.

 

"Who allowed you to doze off there?" she said sternly, finally standing up and placing both of her hands in the desk, creating a noise to call for his attention.

 

"I'm your co-worker, and we're friends, aren't we?" he shot her a mischievous wink.

 

She breathed heavily, "And I'm _your_ boss, you blockhead." she tried to stop herself from uttering such a word but to no avail.

 

Winter has always been calm and composed as a professional, but if there's one thing that Qrow is so good at, it's making her lose all that composure in one snap of the finger.

 

"Why? Ma'am Schnee, what did I do?" he said full of sarcasm.

 

"I'll count from one to three and if you're still not going to stand up from my sofa, I'm gonna throw you off in this room and the whole building. You're not going to like it." she threatened, not minding her words.

 

"And look who just called me an unprofessional...." he mumbled, but she still heard him.

 

"One." she started, ignoring all his talks.

 

"Two." he continued, laughing a bit.

 

"Ugh." she growled, sitting back and massaging her temple, "I really can't stand you."

 

Qrow had to stop himself from making a sarcastic comeback when she said she can't stand him, of course he knows that's an absolute lie, "You're taking stuff too seriously, Winter." he stated instead, and then started to approach her.

 

"We're inside the workplace, you shouldn't doze off. I shouldn't doze off. We're professionals, Qrow." her voice was passionate and poised but there's a tint of tiresomeness in it, working for and with her for years, he had to notice that.

 

"Was that really it? Or you were annoyed by the fact that I dozed off in your new sofa?" he tried not to laugh, so he just shook his head.

 

"What if the case is both?" she sipped on her tea, and a cup per day is her only drug to calm herself down and make her focus on her work. It works for her most of the time.

 

He carefully stroked her back, "But that doesn't mean you should stress yourself too much." he sighed, "Look, we're not aging backwards. If you stress yourself that much, you'll be less pretty." he tried to uplift her mood somehow.

 

"Was that a compliment?" she glanced at him.

 

He sat on her desk, "More or less, yeah."

 

She crossed her arms in her chest, "So what am I supposed to do?"

 

"Your whole life doesn't revolve around in this work. Come on, you're still young, you won't want to die in that same, exact chair you're sitting in right now," she raised an eyebrow at him and he just chuckled, "What I'm trying to say is, work as if that's something you enjoy doing. That way, it'll be less stressful."

 

"And that's how you're doing your thing?"

 

"It helps, trust me." he finished his drink and threw it off on the garbage can. Winter tried not to smile when he successfully shoot it directly, like in a basketball ring.

 

"Anyway, I have an idea." Qrow grabbed her hand and caressed it softly.

 

She almost flinched at that sudden touch but pretended not to, it's not like she doesn't mind at all, "Make sure that rings a bell to me."

 

"Let's get lunch together," he smirked, "You need a break."

 

That sounds a much better idea, she thought, "I quite...like that." Winter admitted and can't help but to smile this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to see more of Merc and Em in the next update! Yay (￣∀￣)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little look inside Merc and Em's current situation (￣∀￣)

Chapter 5

 

Mercury tried to ignore the noise coming from the neighbor roommate, shouting here and there. All the yelling. Mixed voices of an angry man and woman.

 

He was sitting on his bed and tried to put his headphones on but it wasn't much of a help either. Of course he doesn't care at all but they are definitely bothering the whole apartment because of a petty argument.

 

"I just came back in here and I couldn't even have a peace of mind for at least half an hour. I can't even sleep for real. What a waste, damn it." he sighed and rested his head on the wall, taking a deep breath.

 

"It's not like you weren't used to it." Emerald lazily said, her hand covering her face, "They've always been like that since God knows when."

 

He removed his headphones and just placed it around his neck, "Don't you think they still have just the slightest chance of actually changing? It's as if that there are no other occupants of this apartment, and the world revolved around them."

 

" _Their_ apartment," she corrected, "And about them changing? You can't just put those two things in one sentence. That's as futile as a crow turning white, you know it. Besides, it's not like they care. If somebody leaves this place, they won't even care and make it look like it's that person's loss, not theirs."

 

"I know they owned this place, but that doesn't mean they should act like kings and queens." he quickly retorted back, brows almost furrowing and irritation seems to crawl back up his spine but then remembered that it will never lead to something good.

 

"And that's _exactly_ what they're doing. They're uncontrollable. This is why almost every week there's always a new vacant room available, some tenants just couldn't handle them anymore."

 

He growled, "Ugh, fuck. They're making me sick."

 

"I think that's the mantra of every single poor soul under this hellish pit." Emerald laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Mercury tried to look away, he knows it's not only him who's close to being saturated.

 

There were a few seconds of silence, of them just trying to think of other things, until he spoke again, "Em, have you ever thought of moving out? Somewhere else, anywhere but here."

 

"You know Merc that I didn't just thought about it, but rather wanted to and I really do, but that seems to be impossible right now. I mean, there's nothing wrong when it comes to our room, we're not being forced to live like sardines, our billing is affordable, we eat regularlyㅡ we're basically okay but the consequence is that we have to deal with them, and you know we're indebted to them. For now, we're bound to be here. We may try to move out, but it won't be that easy."

 

"Guess there really is no way out for us at the moment, is there?" Mercury smiled bitterly, unaware that he just clenched his fist.

 

He was frustrated, and fed up.

 

"I'm afraid there's none."

 

A deafening silence filled the room, kind of unusual for Emerald and Mercury to talk about sentimental stuff, but not new at all. In fact, it's a topic they always have to talk about at some point, especially for the past weeks.

 

All the silent comfort between them ended right away when a loud knock on their door startled the both of them. Mercury stood up to open it, regretting he did but not even a bit surprised who showed up.

 

"Oh, good day, kid," a tall man with a ridiculous hat and eyeliner greeted him, grinning, "So I heard your gas stove got stolen? Would you mind if we could help?" he asked with a very obvious tone of sarcasm, and then two women suddenly went on the opposite sides of him. One's with a lot of sex appeal, wearing high heels and the other's a petite, with brown and pink eyes.

 

"As long as it's genuine," Mercury said coldly, but deep inside he's already cussing a multiple times and praying they won't ruin his day.

 

"Don't worry, we've always been genuine, aren't we?" the woman with raven hair said, with her ever calm but with a tint of seducing voice.

 

"Cinder's right, and I'm sure Neo agrees as well," he looked at the smaller girl and Mercury have always sensed trouble with her, even if he never have heard her speak before.

 

The infamous Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall were the landlords of the apartment, along with Neo. And although Mercury and Emerald have been here for a few years, the relationship of those three were still very unclear. Even their jobs, or where they work. No one knows what they do for a living. Outside, they act like composed and highly respected aristocrats but only the occupants here truly knew how much they are different and mean from the corners of their own place. Everyday fighting, misunderstanding and shouting. How could they stand one another when they just won't get along? It's a complete mystery. Sometimes they wonder how people could even trust them.

 

"Consider this a peace offering, to strengthen our relationship as landlords and tenants. Our favorite tenants. So why not let us in and welcome us with warmth? We're basically your parents now, right?" Cinder spoke again, her eyes looking like they were about to daze while taking a peek inside their room.

 

Emerald couldn't stand it anymore so she went for the door beside her roommate, blocking Cinder's view and making them feel that they were unwelcome and not even needed.

 

"Don't you guys have nothing else better off to do? Don't act as if you didn't had a petty argument just minutes ago, making all of us so aware what's going on in your room, and then going here for what?" she said, raising her voice a little so Mercury had to nudge her softly in her elbow just to keep her cool.

 

"Huh, feisty," Cinder commented, slightly smirking.

 

"Listen, that's a different story and we're obviously not looking for a fight, kids." Roman sighed and raised both of his hands, "And we're only here to give you a gift."

 

With that, Neo took out a box she's been hiding behind Roman's back. It definitely looked like a gift, with fancy wrapping and a ribbon on top. And for a moment, Mercury thought it could be a bomb or something worse.

 

Emerald almost glared at them, highly hesitant of even holding it.

 

Neo smiled at them, almost a smirk and then looked at Cinder.

 

"It's not a bomb, if that's what you think." she assured, leaning her head on the wall.

 

"Come on, accept the blessing. You know we care about our occupants right? So we're sorry to hear about your stolen gas stove, and here's to replace it. It's ten times better and should not be a problem." Roman said proudly, and then Mercury took it from Neo, stopping himself from throwing it off away. Probably also stopping the urge to just give him an uppercut so he would shut the hell up.

 

Emerald almost punched Mercury in his arm when he took it, eyeing him badly.

 

"You're welcome." Roman grinned and then Emerald quickly closed the door in front of them almost exaggeratedly, showing them how much she's pissed off just by their mere presence.

 

"What the hell, Merc?" she ran a hand through her hair.

 

"Calm down, Em. We're both sure it's nothing dangerous, they just really like to piss us off." he said while trying to tear the wrapping and then unboxing it.

 

He sighed when it really was just another brand new gas stove, even held it up and then looked at her, "See?"

 

She blinked many times, not sure if she's seeing it right and then sat down on the foot of her bed, "One day I'm just going to explode. Be sure to tame me." Emerald said, taking a deep breath.

 

Mercury only chuckled, "I'll be sure to do that."

 

She only shrugged, and then he suddenly remembered that he still had to see Yang, "Oh and by the way, I'll go meet someone later."

 

"Hmm? That's news," she looked at him with teasing eyes, "Alright, seems you're not in the mood of being homestuck these days, huh?" she raised an eyebrow at him, "Then I'm not gonna ask who's the unfortunate one, just do your thing."

 

He ignored her response, "Are you staying here?" he asked instead, of course he's more concerned about her.

 

"I don't know, it depends. Might go at the driveway or go see a movie alone or just sleep all day." she stretched her arms.

 

"You know to call me right away if something happens, yeah?"

 

"Don't think about me too much, think about your date," Emerald assured, "And don't be an asshole for once." she reminded.

 

"It's not a date," he almost cleared his throat, "And you sure you're not gonna spy on me?"

 

"Oh, you're so gross." Emerald threw a pillow at him and he was quick to catch it.

 

"But you still like me," Mercury snickered and she only pointed her middle finger in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one's gonna be Yang and Merc again! Aye (^_^)ノ


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Yang arrived at Benzo's at past 3 o'clock noon. There was a loud thud in her chest, and she's not sure whether it was because she didn't even hesitated when she read Mercury's note and decided to go here in an instant, or was it because he might be just fooling around with her and she believed him right away. She even wondered now if she's too gullible for that.

 

Of course, she went here because there was a tiny part of her that wanted to see him. Yang won't even deny it.

 

But all of that hope went all the way down when she looked around. The cafe was practically empty at this point, she could count the number of people inside in one hand.

 

Yang could feel the loud thud in her chest more, it was practically banging. Was the latter thought right all along? Did Mercury just fooled around with her?

 

There was not even a single sight of him.

 

"Why did I even bother...ugh, fuck." she can't help but to cuss under breath, closing her eyes for a second and then marching her way out of the cafe.

 

The moment she got outside was when she heard somebody call her name.

 

"Yang!" she stopped walking and then looked over her shoulder to see who it was, and it was none other than whom she was expecting to see inside, not outside.

 

For a moment, Yang wanted to ask what took him so long, but she wouldn't dare, not that she has the right as well.

 

She even realized why hasn't she waited for a bit and quickly jumped at the conclusion he ditched her. She only sighed at her own thoughts.

 

"You're leaving? Were you there inside and waited for how many minutes? If not, hours? Look, you didn't have to wait, sorry." Mercury tried to apologize when he approached her.

 

Yang wasn't expecting that kind of apology from him because he doesn't look like it, so she couldn't help but giggle, "You don't have to be sorry! Actually, I just got here and I didn't even last for about five minutes inside because when I didn't find any trace of you, I quickly thought you were just messing with me and honestly, I almost hated you for that and I know I shouldn't so I'm sorry." she looked at him in the eye. It seemed like the slightest irritation she felt a while ago was drained when he spoke.

 

"Well, I'm glad I was able to catch up with you last minute, because I wouldn't be able to stand it in case you already hated me." he said as he stepped inside, gesturing her to come with him.

 

Yang could almost feel her cheeks heat up a little and pretended to scratch her nose just so he wouldn't see it.

 

Mercury went straight at the counter so the only thing she could do was to actually find a cool place, and she found it beside the glass window and sat at a table for two.

 

She waited for a few minutes, her chin resting on her palm and fingers tapping it. She observed the view from outside, it's a calm and chilly day and people are having their nice Sunday afternoon.

 

"Have you tried here before?" Mercury asked, calling her attention and bringing them two Venti-sized coffee smoothie and sat opposite her.

 

"Not yet, it's actually my first time here." she admitted, looking around a little. Although she's heard of this coffee shop before because of Blake, she didn't tried to visit.

 

"Oh, you're definitely missing out."

 

"Do I?" she slightly smiled at him and then sipped at her cup.

 

"They opened just last month though, and maybe you're wondering if they even have customers. They do, and those people usually go here at night. They have some of the best." he said as if he was promoting it or something.

 

"Ah, that makes sense, you sure you're not working for them? You sound like you're advertising their business." she chuckled.

 

He smirked, "It's because I'm a loyal customer, too bad for you."

 

He's not one to look like a coffee person, at all.

 

Yang almost rolled her eyes and can't even think of a comeback, "I liked how this tastes," she commented instead, "So this one's your favorite?"

 

"Yeah." he answered simply.

 

"So you like those with dark flavor, but not too strong, don't you?"

 

He nodded, "Yeah, and maybe caramel."

 

"I see," she doesn't know what to say next, "Uh, about last night, I wanted to say sorry for saying things too far. And you're right about me not knowing even half of the story."

 

Mercury laughed, and she didn't expected it, "You still think about that?"

 

"Yeah, I mean, I probably offended you that's why you know, you reacted that way." she admitted almost shyly.

 

"Were you scared or what?" he slightly moved forward, somewhat getting amused at her once again.

  
She gulped, "Sort of, frankly, although I'm the kind to punch you in the face and send you flying away to another dimension." that was absolutely not the best answer, it didn't even make sense.

 

He raised a brow, "You mean to say...?"

 

"Oh, nothing." she tried to fake a smile.

 

He crossed his arms in his chest and leaned back on his chair, "Are you warning me?" he smirked again, and for a moment Yang wanted to read his mind if she were given a second.

 

"No, why would I? I meant to say that it made me a bit uneasy when you shut me up, and I'm definitely not someone who's a scaredy cat so yeah, you see, you're a change." that was so vague, Yang wasn't even sure of what she's saying anymore.

 

"Nice choice of words." he sipped in his cup but still remained his eye contact with her.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Nevermind," he tried to look away and then sighed, "Why do you hide it?" he suddenly asked, question coming out of nowhere.

 

"Hiding the what?" Yang really couldn't figure out what he's trying to say.

 

"Your...arm."

 

Mercury didn't want to say it, he was trying to find the alternative right word for it, but he just blurted that one out.

 

She blinked many times, trying to smile, "I'm not hiding it."

 

That was so sudden. She got caught off guard, lips pursing into a thin line, question still processing in her mind and there's no way of escaping his gaze at this point.

 

"Sorry if that came out of the blue. You don't have toㅡ"

 

"But how did you know?" she narrowed her eyes at him, not the suspicious look but the curious look.

 

"I just kind of observed it. When you dragged me, when you handed me the coffee and pizza, some of your movements and how often you use your left hand although obviously you're right handed, there seems to be some weight. Also, you never removed your jacket last night, and you wore gloves. Same as today." he assumed he was probably right. Maybe he got some of the things wrong, but most of the time, it's not.

 

Maybe it's also because he knew what it felt like having _that_ _same thing_.

 

Not denying he's an anti-social, Mercury always took the time to pay attention to people's actions and their movements, making subtle judgements rather than talking to them. Sometimes Emerald can't help but to agree when he's being a little too much.

 

"Keen observer, huh? Damn, that was a bit creepy. So all that time you were trying to stare at my body?" she chuckled, trying to hide the fact that she was somehow amazed of how quick his wits are when they've only met for hours and he can already see through her.

 

"I don't, it's just that I have a 20/20 vision to give credit for, but if you want me to." his tone became a little playful with that last line.

 

Yang suddenly took off her jacket, exposing her gray, fitted short-sleeved shirt inside, but didn't for the gloves, and Mercury paused for a while not knowing what to say next.

 

"You know, it's not like I'm trying to hide it. It's here, this is natural now," she looked at it, "I'm just not really confident about it."

 

"But it's... Nice." is all he can say at the moment. But it's definitely not just nice or more than nice, it was beautiful.

 

"You think it is? Sometimes I wonder, if ever the kids at the park saw this, they'd be frightened and never come back to me again. The thought makes me a bit sad, honestly."

 

"I'm sure that's not going to be the case. If the kids really liked you, they will always come back. It's part of you now, Yang."

 

"They don't like me, they like Grimm." she corrected, laughing a bit.

 

"What?"

 

"I work as Grimm's mascot, you know underneath that yellow fur and stuff. It gets me all sticky and sweaty inside," she chuckled, "Yeah it's funny, you can laugh."

 

"Holy shit, you mean that extra hyper person inside that mascot is you?" it's like something occured to Mercury and for a moment he actually can't believe what he just heard.

 

"Yeah, surprising?" she asked because of his reaction, although she knew it wasn't that much of a shocker, maybe for him it was.

 

"That's...that's surprising."

 

"Come on, it's a job requirement. The kids won't be hyped if I'm lame, so I try to share the positive energy while I still have it because at the end of the day, all will be drained. And that's why I'm extra tired as well." she sighed, brushing off the hair that was falling on her shoulder.

 

"You know, I'm gonna be a little honest here," he stared at the outside view for a while, before looking at her again, "That's exactly what my mother will do."

 

"That's nice to hear," she bit her lower lip, "But don't start with me about mother talks, mother issues, I'm too sensitive about that." she smiled bitterly.

 

"I didn't mean to."

 

"Yeah, I know, don't feel bad about it. Sometimes I deserve a kick in the ass for being melodramatic, blame all these emotions, can I get rid of them?" she tried to fake a laugh, hoping it wouldn't go on a more serious note.

 

"You can't get rid of them," Mercury said those words as if he's been put through the same phase and tried to lightly hold her wrist on her prosthetic, being careful if Yang was about to budge but she didn't, "You'd rather still feel, than to be numb at all."

 

Looking into his eyes, it was a pair of gray, dark orbs. It deeply reflected his whole, he was unreadable, he was a storm. There was something in him so enthralling and Yang can't get out of slowly drowning.

 

She almost stuttered before mustering up something again, and Yang kind of hoped it was her real arm he held, "Mercury, Iㅡ If there's something I can do, you can always talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop listening to Bad Luck Charm and This Life is Mine for days lol, and I seriously can't wait for the whole volume 4 soundtrack to get released ahhhhhh ＼(*T▽T*)／


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking the chance to write qrowin now because the next chapters are definitely going to be pure yangmerc and I'm like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Chapter 7

 

Yang had her first pay day on the 24th and all the fatigue in her body vanished in an instant when she got home, so giddy and excited to tell Ruby the news.

 

"Ruby sissy!" she embraced her sister from behind, who was sitting on the sofa and was watching TV.

 

"Stop, you're choking me!" Ruby held her arms and pretended not being able to breathe properly.

 

"I got my pay day! Finally! At last!" Yang jumped from behind the sofa and sat beside her sister, almost dancing and doing crazy movements to express the joy of having to work hard to get an income.

 

Now she truly understood the meaning of it, that things in life can be reached only if you worked hard for it.

 

Although in her case, it wasn't as if it was an income she could get as a professional, it's not that huge but at least good for her to save it up and then use for future needs or wants. Yang had still a long way to go for that. But it's not really bad to get an experience and knowing how it feels like to get an actual job and actual salary. She considers this as the first step, growing up and becoming more mature as an individual.

 

"That means you can finally treat me at a buffet restaurant," Ruby said, her tone commanding rather than requesting but of course Yang knew it was only a joke, "and you can buy me all the clothes I want, or watch some movies. Also I wanted to own a scythe replica so bad."

 

"Excuse me? Was it you who worked hard for this?" she jokingly raised an eyebrow, "Kidding, of course, sis. You want to eat all day tomorrow? A sisterly date?" she grinned at her, she knew well enough how her sister's gonna react to it.

 

"Sounds good!" Ruby can't help but love the idea. She rested her head on Yang's shoulder, and then squeezed her arm as a way to express how excited she is.

 

"Is my sunny little dragon there?" someone shouted from the kitchen, and Yang's sure as hell it's their dad.

 

Taiyang appeared before her eyes, leaning his head on the wall beside him while wearing an apron and holding a spatula in one hand.

 

"Dad," Yang laughed and then approached him, "I didn't miss you."

 

He embraced his daughter, "Oh, Yang, I'm glad something's finally happening in your life. Something productive."

 

"Shut up, dad. I have more use now than you think I am, I'm no longer a feeding pig here." she stated proudly, lifting her arm and emphasizing the muscle that wasn't even there at all.

 

"I knew I raised the right girls," Taiyang said and he almost earned a punch from Yang, something he quickly avoided.

 

"And who's just in time to firecracker's first pay day?" the door slammed open and all of their attention was directed on Qrow's gatecrashing at night.

 

He was holding an alcohol flask, still quite sober but is almost holding at the walls for support, he's obviously gonna fall anytime soon if they hadn't helped.

 

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby almost jumped from her seat and hurriedly went to him and gave him a quick hug.

 

Qrow still wore his clothes from work, indicating he indeed just came back from work, but is already getting himself drunk when he shouldn't.

 

"Ruby, your uncle's drunk. Don't go near him, else he might throw up at you and you wouldn't want that nightmare in your life." Taiyang walked towards them and offered support to Qrow, whom had just taken a seat and is practically close to being a wilted plant.

 

"I'm not gonna throw up at my niece, I'm not that gross," he mumbled, placing both of his hands on the back of his head and then leaning back, "Am I late to the party?"

 

"What party are you talking about?" Yang asked, slightly confused.

 

"If Ice Queen didn't told me it was your pay day today, I'd know nothing."

 

"Yeah, so what? I mean, it's not a huge amount of money, so it wasn't really something to be a big deal of."

 

They were interrupted when Qrow's scroll rang, he looked at it but didn't answer it, "Speaking of the devil..." he whispered but wasn't aware how loud it was for them to hear. Instead he just threw it off at the table in front of him, as if he really didn't care who was calling.

 

Ruby tried to look at it, "It's Winter," she said, but Qrow pretended not to bother.

 

"Don't answer, it's just Ice Queen." he already stopped her before she could even touch it.

 

Yang headed at his direction and then took the scroll, answering it, "Hello? This is Yangㅡ"

 

"Uh, good evening, Ms. Xiao Long," Winter almost stuttered. She was so ready to shout at him on the other line but almost audibly gasped when it's not him who answered, "Can I speak with your uncle? Right now? Just important business matters. Please tell him this is urgent."

 

"She said it's urgent, business stuff," Yang turned to look at her uncle who just didn't seem to care. She only rolled her eyes when he didn't even move.

 

"He's...kind of drunk, right now. He's still sober, but he just really wanted to ignore you." Yang held her neck and sighed, looking at both Ruby and her dad who just remained quietly watching her speak casually with Qrow's boss, who got her this job.

 

"He's drunk again?" her tone was still somewhat composed although the frustration was quite evident in it, "I'm on my way, thirty minutes, to be exact. Can you tell him to wait?"

 

"Of course, but I'd rather not tell him because I'm so sure he's going to crash and run. So it's better that you're going to caught him off guard." she lowered down her voice so her uncle wouldn't be able hear it, a bit glad she didn't actually turned on the loud speaker or it wouldn't go as planned.

 

"Got it, thank you." Winter dropped the line and Yang looked back again at Qrow, almost already sleeping.

 

"Why aren't you talking to her?" she threw his scroll at his chest and there was still no reaction from him.

 

"Maybe they fought over something," Ruby suggested, shrugging afterwards.

 

"They've always been like that, fighting over the pettiest of the pettiest things," Taiyang joined in, "Or your uncle's just so good at throwing Winter off, he's best skilled at that." he chuckled and then sat beside Ruby.

 

"Well then, let's just wait for things to fall in place now," Yang smirked and then signaled something at them, and they both already got the point that Winter will be at their place shortly.

 

It's already dinner time and Yang thought it would be a nice opportunity to actually have Winter with them, even just this once. For the remaining thirty minutes, all the three of them did was to finish preparing, Taiyang was already done cooking curry that he thought will be enough for them but they suddenly had unexpected guests. While they let Qrow sleep at their sofa for a short amount of time until she arrives, even though they didn't particularly liked the scent of alcohol leaving the cushion mattress but for the moment, they just couldn't stop him.

 

Half an hour wasn't too much to wait for because it's absolutely sooner than they think, and there was already a knock on their door.

 

Ruby peeked through the window to see who it was, and of course it should be none other than her bestfriend's older sister and her uncle's boss.

 

She opened it and Winter was smiling, standing so confidently and hands at the back of her waist. The small girl tried to stop herself from laughing when she pointed at Qrow who was sleeping like a sloth and is just so unaware and mindless he had a not so wanted visitor right now.

 

Winter walked in, walking tall and glancing at Taiyang who just smiled back at her and gestured a salute. Her eyes caught Yang as well who can't help but to look at her in awe for being able to manage her composure and still had that ceasing confidence.

 

She stood before Qrow who still had no idea about her presence, so she bent a little forward and whispered something in his ear, "Branwen, you're fired." she almost yelled and that escalated quickly.

 

Qrow woke up eventually and almost jumped from his seat, running a hand through his hair and squinting his eyes to slowly adjust from all the light but that didn't stop the shock it caused him when his vision betrayed him and he visibly saw Winter right before him.

 

He loved his job dearly and even if he might be a bummer at times, he knows himself he's still a hard worker (whereas Winter would agree to it) and the idea of him losing his job just like that is never going to pay him a peaceful goodnight's sleep and he's probably going to sob every night for the next years to come. He almost lost his mind when he heard those two words from her, because she clearly knew the effect it would have on him.

 

"What the heck are you doing here? This is outside of office hours." Qrow glared at her, but that didn't stop her from smirking.

 

She was still wearing that sleeveless, collared blouse and high-waisted pencil skirt she wore from work, just like him and that indicated she went for him straight right after.

 

He growled, voice creaking either due to the alcohol or the fact that he had a bad way of waking up, "You're violating the rules, you're not my boss now because I'm gonna repeat, this is outside of officeㅡ"

 

Winter slapped him, hard enough for it to create a crisp and solid sound that definitely caused reactions from Taiyang and his two daughters, who tried their best not to laugh at the scene.

 

"You're going home now, Qrow, you're drunk," she said with authority, definitely a command and not just a simple favor, "Plus, stop bothering other people in your mess."

 

"They're not other people, they're my family," he corrected, still glaring at her badly.

 

She almost rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Get in the car and I'll drop you off to your apartment. Now."

 

"Do you really have to do this?"

 

"I said, get in the car. Now."

 

"Ugh!" he stood up, raising his hands as if surrendering and is still trying to find his balance, walking past her and not even bidding goodbye to his nieces.

 

"Thank you." Winter mouthed at them. She smiled and bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing as she looked at Yang, Ruby and their dad.

 

Yang just waved a hand and watched the two of them exit from the door, before they could even have a chance to invite her for dinner.

 

When they got inside Winter's car, the alcohol quickly grew to invade her space and it took all her control not to puke because of the unwanted smell.

 

"Why are you even following me?" Qrow ran a hand through his hair, expressing his irritation and is trying to avoid her gaze.

 

"I'm not following you. I know you're gonna get yourself drunk again." she defended, looking at the other side of the window shield as well.

 

"But why? You're supposed to go home and take a rest, you shouldn't care about what I do outside of work, okay? It's basically out and none of your business." he covered his face using one hand and then taking a deep breath.

 

"You still don't get it, don't you?" she tried to fake a chuckle.

 

He remained silent, so she continued, "It's because I'm concerned about you! And it's absolutely not because I'm your boss, but because I'mㅡ"

 

She was cut off when Qrow's lips was suddenly pressed onto hers, not expecting it but still kissed him back. It wasn't needy, just like the usual of him when he's drunk because he never kissed her on regular days. Never. It only happens when he's taken too much alcohol and Winter knew well enough that he's got high tolerance but she'd rather not ask him if he still knows what he's doing when drunk, or just pretending he didn't and only taking chances.

 

They got more intimate and continued kissing each other passionately, until they heard someone tapping the window shield, startling and stopping the both of them.

 

It was Taiyang, who was smirking and shaking his head, then raised the flask Qrow almost left if he didn't caught them.

 

"Fuck," Qrow muttered in shame, closing his eyes for a second before opening the glass beside him, aggressively getting his damn flask back.

 

Winter just covered her face with both hands, she wasn't supposed to fall for that deed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's going to be a fun ride, literally. (￣∀￣)

Chapter 8

 

Yang and Mercury had often hanged out for the following weeks, as long as Yang's off days or free time permits them to, without them noticing time flies by them fast and them growing a bit closer.

 

This will be the first time he's bringing Emerald, who's not really in the mood for it while she's bringing Ruby, Blake and Weiss with her and they seemed all enthusiastic about it, on the contrary.

 

"Do I really have to be with you?" Emerald rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in her chest, walking rather quickly and leaving Mercury behind a little.

 

"Then go back at the apartment if that's how you want it. Look, Em, I'm your one-way ticket exit from that place." Mercury tried not to smirk at her, finally catching up with her pace.

 

She glanced at him, "It's not like we're being jailed or locked there, even though they're the worst."

 

"Neo gives me the creeps, you know, that small ice cream girl." he almost shook his head, trying not to think of her troubling image that plays well in his mind.

 

"And Cinder's a bitch, while Torchwick is just plain ridiculous, all talks and no actions." she sounded really annoyed, with all the hand gestures and movements expressing her irritation just by namedropping those two.

 

"Wish we'd be able to talk like this on our room, don't you think?" he chuckled, scanning his eyes at the park and feeling the wind touching his face.

 

"Oh, you must be kidding because I'd never dare." she looked at him like what he just said was unbelievable.

 

"Stop looking at me like you can't believe it," his brows furrowed, "Also I wish you'd have that fire in you when they're around?"

 

"What are you talking about? You've always been the referee in between, Merc, before I could even slit their throats." she said exaggeratedly and as if that was something to be proud of.

 

"You're cruel," he tried to joke and Emerald was about to pinch him in his arm when they saw Yang approaching them.

 

She was on her usual Grimm get up, but she was holding the top head in both of her arms, face sweaty under the heat and messy ponytail as always.

 

"Mercury," she smiled at them, "and Emerald, nice to meet you again."

 

Emerald tried to smile widely, but deep inside she was surprised when she mentioned her name although she's sure Mercury had told her before, "Same goes with me, never knew we'd meet again like this but this time with a proper introduction from Merc, huh?" she looked at him with teasing eyes.

 

"Shut your stupid face, Em." Mercury didn't bother thinking whatever comes out of his mouth, and she only placed her hand in her mouth acting as if embarrassed.

 

Yang can't help but to laugh at them, and then Weiss, Ruby and Blake eventually came forth beside her, smiling and looking all friendly.

 

"Mercury, Emerald," she glanced at the three of them, "This is Ruby, my sister, you've met her before right?" she looked at Mercury who just awkwardly nodded, "It wasn't the nicest of all meetings though." he said, slightly smiling.

 

"Sorry," Ruby just tried to laugh it off and then showing him a peace sign, "Not gonna happen again."

 

"And this is Blake, my roommate and bestfriend." Yang continued, and then Blake just showed them a timid smile.

 

"The one you've mentioned before." he said, slowly nodding at her direction while Blake just shrugged and awkwardly smiled at him.

 

"And last but not the least, this is Weiss, the Ice Queen. She's a Schnee." Yang further added and said those words rather slowly, emphasizing the nickname everybody calls her.

 

"Why does everybody keep calling me that?" Weiss raised an eyebrow and then crossed her arms in her chest.

  
"You still don't have an idea why?" Blake uttered, glancing at her and trying not to laugh.

 

"Hmph," Weiss closed her eyes and then looked away.

  
Yang sighed, continuing what she was saying, "Now, Blake, Weiss and Ruby," she gulped, somehow getting a bit nervous, "This is Mercury, a friend," it took a lot of his self-control not to smirk at that remark, "and this is Emerald, hisㅡ"

 

"Roommate, and friend as well." Emerald continued for her, and she just nodded.

  
Yang was glad that they were all able to come besides Mercury, so she wasn't really sure if this is going to work out between the six of them. It's all their first time knowing each other after that first encounter at this very park, when Emerald was looking for Mercury and she happened to ask them of his whereabouts that time.

 

So she can't help but to feel a bit nervous at this point. Yang had always been so friendly, nice and warm, but something's different about his budding friendship with Mercury.

 

"Hey, Yang, what's your plan now?" Weiss suddenly asked.

 

"I called your sister, I asked her if I can pull a half day for today and not finish my shift until evening. I didn't have to explain a lot more because she already said yes, so we're practically leaving and head for a more fun destination. Didn't thought it would be that easy." Yang vigorously raised a fist and was slightly smirking, so enthusiastic about this whole thing and silently hoping they would all have fun.

 

Weiss grinned, "You should thank me."

  
"Then thank you, Madame Schnee." Yang said sarcastically.

 

"But where to?" Ruby sounded so clueless, looking in between her and Weiss.

 

"Just move forward, Blake's car is already at the gate, only waiting for us to crash and fall." Yang looked at Blake and then winked at her, she just laughed and shook her head in return.

 

They started walking, the four of them in sync with one another while the other two were behind them, remaining silent over their laughs and chit chats.

 

It wasn't long until Blake had to stop walking for a second and then initiated a conversation with Emerald, in which she quickly got engaged into and wasn't even aware that she's already ahead of Mercury.

 

Weiss and Ruby were rather fast, Emerald and Blake were surprisingly getting along so that leaves Mercury with none other than Yang.

 

It's not as if Mercury would complain though, and definitely not Yang.

 

She wanted to eye Blake so bad, she knew her well enough that she did this on purpose so that she'd be left with him. And yet again, it's not like she's complaining but Blake didn't even looked back at her as if to inwardly tell her "just do your thing".

 

"Em seems to get along with your friend," Mercury started, his hands on both sides of his jacket and wasn't looking at her.

 

"They do, I'm quite surprised." she shrugged, thinking what are those two even talking about.

 

"So where are we going?" he finally looked at her, just like the time they got to interact and he didn't have an idea where she's bringing him.

 

"In an amusement park, it's just near, you know." she was planning for it to be a surprise, but since he was the one who asked, she obviously had to answer.

 

He nodded, and Yang's not sure whether it was to agree or because he finds the idea funny, "And you're bringing us there with a get up like that?"

 

"Of course not, I'll remove this once we're in the car."

 

"Are you sure me and Emerald are gonna fit in there?" he was a bit hesitant at first. Mercury wasn't really fond of gatherings and bondings like this one, with more than two people around.

 

"Oh, trust me and Blake. It's her dad's car actually and it's good for ten people. Plus, don't fret because you're going to love there." she lifted a finger and jokingly pointed at him.

 

"Really, huh?" he chuckled, "What makes you say so? I may be a thrill seeker and all but I'm no people person. Just don't put those two things in one place, I'm gonna lose my mind." he glanced at her, crossing his arms in his chest and waited for her answer.

 

"Nah, you're gonna enjoy it with my company, I can assure you that." she flipped her hair tingling on her shoulder, sneering a bit at him.

 

Mercury can't help but to smirk with that but he had to look away to hide it. There's no way he's going to let Yang see his reaction, he better pretend that didn't had an effect on him.

 

They finally reached Blake's car, stepping in one by one. Yang had to sit on the passenger's seat beside her bestfriend, who's on the driver's seat.

 

"Hey, what's that for?" Yang's brows furrowed at her, minimizing her voice.

 

"The what?" she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

 

"Oh." that was a simple reply but with a tone of 'what the fuck'.

 

"Me and Emerald were enjoying a talk, while you and your Quicksilver boy seemed to be close, what's wrong with that? And I really wish Sun was here, though." Blake started the engine and then looked behind, while Yang just remained silent. It's the usual set up at the back, Ruby with Weiss and then Emerald with Mercury.

 

She just finds Yang being defensive a little funny, because she's not really like that with her past flings, she's so sure her bestfriend's a bit of different with this one.

 

Mercury himself seems to be unreadable too, and Blake would understand why Yang's slowly drawn to him even if she's not aware of it. Of course, she knew her so well.

 

They arrived at their destination only after fifteen minutes. It wasn't that awkward inside the car but wasn't really quiet as well. Only Weiss and Ruby were talking, Blake doesn't prefer someone speaking with her whenever she drives so Yang doesn't open her mouth either. Instead she just removed her mascot and placed the top head at the bunk. Mercury and Emerald on the other hand were practically whispering or they're just really not loud, but they were obviously talking.

 

"So this is it, huh?" Mercury softly nudged at Yang's elbow when they stepped out of the car.

 

"Yeah, and since I just had my pay day from the other day, I'm going to treat each one of us and all you guys have to do is to have fun! But the entrance fees only, okay? Other expenses, such as the food, souvenirs or whatever, is up to your pockets." Yang announced excitedly, eyes practically sparkling of flurry.

 

She hurriedly went at the counter and in no time she came back, giving them tickets one by one like she was some kind of Secret Santa giving out candies to good kids.

 

Her aura was practically radiating at one point, and Mercury can't help but to think of when she told him the last time how she'd like to share the positive energy while she can, and that's definitely what Yang is doing right now. No wonder people, especially children, really liked her.

 

"You're so generous, I don't think I've done that before." Emerald commented.

 

"It's because you're not her." Mercury can't help but to make a snarky remark.

 

"Sis! Can we now go inside?" Ruby called out to Yang and she just happily nodded. She dragged Weiss along with her who almost tripped over and was about to whine but Ruby chose to ignore her.

 

Emerald and Blake started to enter as well, following Weiss and Ruby.

 

"What's with that look on your face? Don't tell me this is your first time in an amusement park?" Yang nudged Mercury's elbow and that made him look at her.

 

"It is," he replied shortly, letting out a sigh.

  
"Then let's go! We have to enjoy this, Mercury." Yang smiled then held him by the wrist, and for the second time he's letting her drag him. Not that he was complaining though.

 

They were now basically separated in pairs, which means that the two of them are going to have a much alone time together than they ever imagined.

 

Mercury seemed to be so uninterested at first, just following Yang and scanning his eyes around. If only she didn't encourage him to try out some rides, he'll never even bother.

 

They first tried out on some slow and child-friendly rides, followed by the moderate ones, then finally the extremes.

 

When they recently finished on the roller coaster, he didn't even flinched nor screamed during the ride and Yang can't believe it because unlike him, she already almost lost her voice shouting her heart out and her energy got so drained but nonetheless, she really enjoyed it.

 

"I seriously can't believe you! That shit was too high for me to even handle and yet here you are, still no reactions? What do I need to do for you to scream and finally saying, 'Yang, you're the worst'?" she talked to him like there was no tomorrow, voice loud and all.

 

"Do you really need to hear me say that? Then Yang, you're the worst." he grinned at her while she caught up with his pace.

 

It was like seeing a new side of her, he thought. Her high-pitched screams, her cussing and the occasional holding of his arm whenever they get to the top and almost burying her face in it to get herself some support, those were remarkable.

 

"You're no fun!" she laughed and then lightly punched him at his chest.

  
Mercury found some of the rides really stupid and ridiculous, in which Yang argues with him and he just laughs at her for taking it too seriously.

  
He kind of liked teasing Yang because her reactions are quite adorable, and he's not gonna deny that. Somehow, the sound of her laughter brings a smile on his face but he'll never admit it to himself.

  
It was already evening, and she was too drained to even look around more although she still wanted to, so they just bought some snacks and drinks with them to at least get rid of their growling stomachs then rest for a bit.

  
"Hey," Yang started, glancing at him.

  
"Hmm?" Mercury simply answered without even looking at her.

  
"Would you like to watch the fireworks display together with me? It'll start in a few minutes." that came out more shyly than she had intended to. It felt like she's going back to her childhood years, asking her crush to play with her and stuff.

  
"Sure, I'm not one to reject," although what he really wanted to say is that he's not one to reject someone like her, but of course that remains in his head, "And it's not like I'm going to leave you, so we're watching it together."

  
They sat down on a bench and then casually started munching the snacks they bought, while the display started sooner than they expected.

  
"Our view is so nice, isn't it? The fireworks were just practically booming in front of us." Yang looked at the sky in awe, her hands were on her knees and moved a little forward to appreciate the sight.

  
"Yeah, nice." Mercury answered, voice somewhat stoic but he wasn't aware of that because that's just the normal tone of his talking.

 

Just as when he thought the night's going to end well, there was suddenly some dead air rising between the two of them but Yang intentionally decided to break the ice.

  
"Mercury, tell me, did I just forced you in all of these things? Everything that happened today. Tell me honestly, I won't hate you." that was the most sudden thing he's heard today, and for a second he thought Yang was just playing around but she was serious, her eyes calm but the depth in it was piercing right through his soul.

  
She definitely caught him off guard, "Forced? No, no, don't get me wrongly. You did not force me." he tried to sound like it didn't bother him but deep inside, it did and he doesn't know what to do next to get out of such situation.

  
She continued, ignoring his answer, "You seem so unmoved in almost everything. Wherever we go, whenever I talk to you, you're just so bland. You're so impassive. I feel like I just forced you and shoved this whole idea onto your face without you getting to decide to do this or not." he never knew Yang would be this straightforward and frank, and it's enough for him to know how much of an asshole he was today. But it's too late to rethink of his actions now.

  
"Yang, listen, I said you did not force me and I went here with you because I wanted to. Stop saying that, it's not true." Mercury wasn't used at explaining what he truly feels, and right now he's starting to feel so frustrated for making her feel that way when she just wanted for him to enjoy.

  
It still didn't pacify her, "Because you know it sucks and frankly, I feel terrible that I'm the only one who enjoyed when I assured youㅡ"

  
"But didn't you tell me that I'm going to like here because of your company? You're right. You're absolutely right. And I never said that I didn't get to have fun, because just having you around is...enough." those words just eventually came out of his mouth, and he was so embarrassed because it wasn't supposed to be like that. He wanted to disappear right now and completely forget what he just spurted out.

  
Mercury ran a hand through his hair, breathing heavily and avoiding her gaze.

  
Yang just looked away from him then closed her eyes for a minute. None of them decided to open their mouth again, to answer one another again. It was a bit awkward, neither of them watched the display anymore and just the both of them waiting who's gonna speak up first.

 

It wasn't long until Yang leaned her head on Mercury's shoulder, and at first he felt so stiff with her being so close, of actually being able to realize how good she smells, and how some strands of her hair were tickling his neck, but then eventually got the hang of it. He didn't want her to to be distant either, after what happened.

  
"What are we going to do now?" she asked, normally and casually like they didn't had that kind of talk.

  
He can't help but to smile, "If you wanted to try for another ride, then let's go."

  
"Nah, let's just go home." she suggested instead and then grabbed him by the arm.

  
She really had this silly habit of dragging him, and he's already getting used to it.

  
"Much better." he said, slowly nodding like it was a brilliant idea and she just laughed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's officially first day of class tomorrow asdfghjkl ;; but glad I have the volume 4 soundtrack to keep me fueled and alive! Might take some time for me to update now although I'm always writing ahead lol ＼(*T▽T*)／


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Never did it crossed Yang's mind that she will grow so fond of Mercury, he was just a regular bystander she happens to see everyday when she started working as a mascot. It was almost as impossible as thinking how she's grew to love her job when it's the least thing she could think of, when she thought that she wouldn't be able to stand for a week or so.

 

It had been a weekly routine for Yang and Mercury to meet up at the park. During her breaks, he's always been there with her and sometimes she would think of actually getting away from her shift with him, just for the thrill and fun. And although he would agree with her, of course he knew her duties and he wouldn't tolerate that.

 

Maybe one day.

 

"Blondie, I bought something for you." Mercury casually sat in front of Yang's table while she's having her lunch. Since Taiyang came back from his business trip, he'd always prepare her daughter's food so that she wouldn't have to buy from the store anymore.

 

It's so middle school, but he finds it cute though.

 

"Wait, what? For me?" she said in between munches, eyes narrowed at him like the idea was unreal.

 

"Yeah, and before you assume things, I bought this because I just feel like it," he removed his shoulder bag and then put it on his lap, "I'm not really fond of giving stuff or presents to people, it makes me cringe. But maybe this could make your day, even just the slightest bit. Consider yourself lucky." he smirked, but deep down thinking whether she's going to like it or not.

 

"Whoa, stop right there," she raised a hand in front of him, taking a sip from her drink before speaking, "First, I haven't reacted majorly yet. Second, I didn't assume things and why are you being so defensive?" she chuckled.

 

"I'm just breaking it down for you so that you won't think otherwise." he countered.

 

"Why? You really think I'd assume stuff? No way," she jokingly rolled her eyes, "But I really gotta thank you for actually doing a little effort to make my day." she smiled so wide it almost made his stomach twitch for a second.

 

"Well, you gotta be." he said proudly, opened his bag and then revealed to her a Grimm plushie, the limited edition one.

 

Yang had always wanted to have this but it wasn't that cheap, hence it being a limited one, there's not a way she'd buy it for herself at this point.

 

So she really couldn't believe her eyes right now and that someone would actually give this to her, just the thought alone already made her so happy.

 

He wasn't even expecting that reaction, for all he thought she was just going to be like, 'oh hey, thanks' but the look on her face was enough for him to know it did made her day.

 

"Aww, this is the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" she held it as if it was some kind of newborn baby, being extra careful and then looked at him, "It's so cute, I love it! I love you." she was all smiley and rainbows until her eyes widened, realizing what just escaped from her mouth.

 

Mercury paused for a moment, "What? Did I heard that right?" he can't help but to smile for real this time, and not the usual mischievous smirk he always does.

 

Yang gulped, looking down at her food but she knew she was already so obvious, "I meant I love this, prick." she tried to correct herself but of course he'd never buy that.

 

"No, I heard it as clear as day. You said you love me." he laughed like that was something so funny, making her a lot more ashamed for saying those three words to him.

 

For a moment, Mercury had to mentally slap himself to know it wasn't a dream, because for all his life, nobody has ever told him that. No one, literally. He can't help but to feel a bit different inside, it somehow felt surreal and he wanted to throw up, in a good way, although he had to hide the fact that it surprised him big time.

 

She glared at him, "Then so be it! But don't think about it too much."

 

"Fuck, I can't believe you just blurted that one out." he slowly shook his head, taking a sip on her drink.

 

"It wasn't serious, okay?" she quickly took back her drink from him, which almost made him choke, "I just got so happy, it was an in the moment thing." she explained, trying so hard to maintain eye contact with him.

 

"Hey, that was rude," he said referring to her reckless move, pretending to cough a bit, "But hey, you're red." he leaned forward and then poked at her nose.

 

Did he meant that she's blushing? Absolutely yes.

 

"It just serves you right, fuck off." she shoved his hand away from her face and then rolled her eyes again, acting like she's some kind of 'pissed off girlfriend'.

 

"Touche," he leaned back on his chair, "Telling me to fuck off now after giving you something you like? You're welcome. And it's not like it's my fault if you actually said you love me." he snickered.

 

"Then stop teasing me, it's no big deal!" she closed her eyes for a second and then held the plushie close to her chest, "I'm so close to letting you know how my fist tastes like, yeah?" she threatened, but how will Mercury feel the threat when she was so cute with the plushie just below her chin?

 

Not even a kid would feel afraid.

 

He only chuckled, "Whatever, you're going to say that one more time probably sooner than you think."

 

This is the thing about her, although it might be true that she's one feisty woman but at the same time she could also be so adorable and she's not even aware of that. Mercury sometimes thought she's impossible.

 

"You're the worst," Yang just finished her food all at once, "But thank you." she forced her lips purse into a thin line but to no avail, because she smiled almost shyly at him.

 

* * *

 

In an attempt to enjoy the holiday, Yang chose not to end her shift in which her boss gladly permitted her to.

 

They may have been here for almost, if not everyday of their lives spending their entire day at the park, each time they get to know each other more still felt new for them. This place had always been the witness, and at the moment it's the place that they can feel the most connection with.

 

Both sitting on their favorite bench like they always do, Mercury laid his head down on Yang's lap, his legs hanging freely on the side. It was the first time he did that, actually finding it more comfortable than he thought.

 

"Can I?" Yang asked, her hand resting on his forehead and then started to brush her fingers through his hair.

 

He closed his eyes, "Sure."

 

"You know, I'm gonna be frank here." she giggled. She never knew his hair would be this soft, Yang could do this all day if he allows her to.

 

"You've always been so damn straightforward." he chuckled. The weight of her hand was so light and it surprisingly soothes him, silently hoping he wouldn't fall asleep while talking to her.

 

"Know what, your hair is actually very soft although it looked like a chicken butt that decided to dye itself gray, or silver, whatever." she said, and for a second he wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

 

"Seriously? Okay." he opened his eyes and then showed her an 'I didn't sign up for this shit' face.

 

"I was trying to joke."

 

"It wasn't funny I can't even pretend I'm laughing." he retorted back non-chalantly.

 

She hissed, "You're mean."

 

He grinned at her, "Wanna hear what's the real mean?"

 

"Oh yeah? Shoot." she said like it was some kind of challenge.

 

"Your boobs are blocking my view." that was supposed to be a thought, but it directly came out of his lips, maybe he was thinking out loud.

 

"How dare you," she pouted, "What do you want me to do then?" this time, she was the one who smirked.

 

He almost coughed on that one, and can't think of a nice comeback. This is the first, sometimes he had to let Yang win though, so he just snickered, "But really, are you going to say something? Or perhaps confess to me? Else I'm gonna sleep." he yawned as if he was so bored with life in general. Add to it the cold wind breeze touching his face, the perfect time to sleep was so tempting he could practically use Yang as a fluffy pillow right now.

 

"Oh no, please get a hold of your high horse." she snorted.

 

Mercury just shrugged in response and then closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence, and Yang waited if he's going to talk again but he didn't. Maybe pretending he was already asleep so that she would speak up her mind, and she really did.

 

She sighed, "You're absolutely not the type to go on a children's park, to stay in here, to find a peace of mind in here when it fact this is a place for entertainment. There are people literally everywhere, and you don't like people in general. So I just find it a bit odd, is there any reason to that? That you're just so fond in here? I meanㅡ"

 

He cut her off, cackling, "You're saying I'm not allowed in here?"

 

"No, shit, you know that's not what I meant."

 

Mercury bit his lower lip before starting, opening his eyes once more, "You wanna know why? Well, several years back, my mom worked as a mascot in this very park too. She was so young when she had to bear me in her womb, I was such a burden." he exhaled, not looking at her.

 

"Oh my God, really?" just the thought that Mercury's mom used to work like her was almost unbelievable, Yang even had to think for a minute if that was out of pure co-incidence, "But hey, you're not a burden, don't say that."

 

He continued, "Yeah, and she died not long ago. Last month actually, and that's the time I started to go here regularly. She once tagged me along here and for a moment I kind of felt like I was really a child, that the world isn't fucked up even for a day. And I won't forget that day, but it never happened again. I miss her. It's like whenever I'm here, I could talk to her and ask what should I do but of course I'll never get a single answer, not even from the wind." he admitted, his voice sounding a bit hurt and although he may have not moved on from such a tragedy yet, he chose to tell Yang.

 

What could have possibly went wrong? With those memories and sentiments he mentioned, Yang could clearly hear a sweet child through his words. But what could have possibly happened for his view of the world to be that disastrous?

 

"I'm so sorry to hear that," was all that she could say, feeling so bad about it that she stopped brushing his hair and just stared at his dark, gray irises contrasting the beam of light above him.

 

"It's nothing," he tried to fake a smirk, "She was also the one who sent me here in Vale, I'm from Mistral. She handled my tuition in college, while I had to go as a working student to support other financial things like food and rental expenses."

 

"You're a working student? I didn't know that, but that's amazing." Yang was astonished, college alone was already stressful enough for her, so is having work. She wondered, how could he handle it all at once?

 

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. I'm glad I have Emerald, though." it was as if he was able to read her mind, and he answered her question that was supposed to be in her head.

 

"But have you gone back to Mistral yet? Do you want to go home?" she can't help but to ask.

 

"No, I don't wanna go back there," he answered quickly like he didn't want to open up more about that topic, like the mere mention of his home brought back some flashbacks he never wanted to remember again, "I mean, I haven't. Not yet. I'm just not that ready..." he only let out a sigh.

 

She noticed how fast he was to dismiss it, "Maybe you could tell me if you're ready, I'll go with you." she suggested instead.

 

"Oh, no Yang, you wouldn't want to be there," he chuckled, as if that actually happening is the most impossible, "But, thanks."

 

She just smiled, letting him feel her consoling efforts, "You know, my uncle once told me that bad things just happen. There may not be a reason why such events of our lives occur, but they need to happen. So I'm happy to hear that you have such a loving and caring mother, Mercury, despite her passing. You're so lucky."

 

"I'm not as lucky as you think I am but yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

 

"My mom, however, is the exact opposite." she took a sharp intake of breath, closing her eyes for a second as if stopping herself from letting a tear fall.

 

Mercury suddenly remembered how often she reminds him not to start mother dramas, so he was a little surprised that she actually listened to him. It almost escaped his mind, and for a moment he had to rethink of the word choices he used, "Hmm? What happened?"

 

"She neglected me since birth, I don't even think she acknowledges my existence. I never saw her and up until now I wasn't given the reasons and explanations I need to hear, why the fuck did she left me in the first place? Why? Afraid of responsibilities? That's a fucking terrible excuse." those came out cool but it was very evident in her tone that she was clearly upset. So distressed than what she had intended to tell. A lot of questions clouding her mind, nothing was answered but she didn't let that search get the better of her.

 

"What's her name?" he had to ask, although he wasn't sure if she would like to answer it or not.

 

"Raven." she replied shortly, and when he heard the name, something occurred on him, like he had seen or heard of that name before in a memory he chose not to recall.

 

Yang doesn't hate her mom, but at the same time, she also hated her. There's no in between. She has mixed feelings about her, sometimes she wanted to see her, but sometimes she never wanted to meet her anymore.

 

Not everything is about Raven.

 

"Have you forgotten how you told me, just now, that bad things happen?" Mercury brushed off the hair that was almost covering her face while she was talking to him, down on her lap.

 

"I guess that only applies to my arm," she sighed, "But this, it just can't be a bad thing. She knew all along, it had been done, but why must she leave us? What did we do, what did I do? I grew up believing that my stepmom, Ruby's mother, was my real mother as well. Not until she passed away, that's when they told me about the truth and I was a fucking child, Mercury. I was just a child when I found out that I had a real mom who left me since I was born, and can you imagine the shock, I was badly hurt knowing that." her palm curled up into a fist, and if there was a wall in front of her right now, she could've punched it so hard. It's her way of trying to suppress and express, and although it may have helped her lessen the weight off her chest, it had always been a cause of her injuries.

 

He stood up from his position, tried to look into her lilac pair of orbs but she chose not to gaze back, "You know Yang, she's not worth it. She doesn't deserve you. Just stop thinking about her completely, she'll never do you any good. I'm not saying that you have to erase her in your mind or in your life like she did but if you must, do it. Don't let some people control the fuck out of you. You're not even aware of it but your continuous search for all the whys and wherefores, they can slowly swallow you whole like you're just some kind of pile of shit. And you're never one." he somehow hoped that his words could lighten up her mood for a bit, if it could be of any help or have an effect on her because he was being all out honest. He wanted to see her at her best.

 

Mercury once again removed the stray hair that was hiding her face, tucked it on the back of her ear but this time, he gulped when he saw there was a tear that streamed down Yang's cheek but she was smiling at him. Her smile was so pure, like an innocent child who felt hopeful upon seeing him.

 

She laughed and then buried her face in his arm, "You're making me cry." her voice was muffled, and how she said it was adorable.

 

"I did? Nah, I was just telling the truth." he chuckled, letting her be so clingy to him if that's what could make her feel better, he'd never complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never heard anything as far as I could recall about Merc's mom in the canon series, so the thing about his mom here is basically for the sake of this fic lmao // sweats nervously ;; Besides, my trash son deserves all the love in the world, doesn't he? (*^﹏^*)
> 
> Also, I am so not sure about him being from Mistral (I don't think it was mentioned?), I only assumed since he's from Haven but yeah, please do correct me if I'm wrong! (￣∀￣)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to take me a week or two now to update this omg, not really chilled at school, things are starting to get stressful lmao. Btw, I'm stoked about the three character shorts to be released pre-volume 5! And we might be getting the Weiss one next week? Oh yeah, we're good.

Chapter 10

 

It had been over a month and a half since Yang started working as Grimm, since she met Mercury.

 

That means, in another two weeks, she had to give up this job to focus on college or perhaps just continue it but not full time, since classes are approaching once again and she's not one to be overly excited about it.

 

She just finished taking a shower and after getting dressed, Yang lazily threw herself comfortable in her bed again, not feeling energetic at all and she doesn't even know why.

 

It's her day off, no planned schedules and it's either she just doesn't feel like doing anything right now, can't find the proper mood, or she had to call it a lazy day or in some cases, a gloomy day.

 

Looking at her window, Yang realized it was already getting dim and when she looked at her scroll, it's already past 6 o'clock. Time flew by her without her noticing and literally doing anything but just lie in bed and think of some things, be it important stuff or not.

 

Staring at the ceiling, she was startled to death when she heard a knock on her window, which made her eventually sit on the foot of her bed.

 

Yang didn't dare reach out for it, instead she just put herself into a fighting stance, trying her best not to show any fear because who would climb into her window at the current hour? Considering her room was on the second floor and it wasn't a good place to scare people off.

 

She was about to stand up when Mercury's face showed up, Yang felt so relieved she thought she's gonna get victimized or something.

 

The blonde hurriedly went to open the window, breathing heavily, "Please don't do this again, you're about to kill me!" she crossed her arms in her chest and then glared at him.

 

"Apologies, Juliet," it took all of Mercury's self-control to stop himself from smirking. He never thought Yang would be so scared at something like that, and he's not gonna deny he finds her so cute right now.

 

She just turned her back against him, ignoring him and went straight to her bed.

 

"Are you mad? I didn't mean to scare you off, blondie." he sighed, not knowing where to go or what to do, or just leave immediately.

 

Yang tapped her hand on the space beside her, like gesturing that he should sit. On her bed.

 

He did, anyway.

 

"What makes you suddenly drop by at the moment?" she started, not minding his close presence when she's only wearing a loose shirt and shorts.

 

"Are you busy? Then I'll be goingㅡ"

 

"I'm basically doing nothing right now, I'm just asking because you literally came out of the blue."

 

"I guess you could say that I'm just trying to pay you a visit." he put himself in a comfortable sitting position, his back leaning against the headboard, one leg pressed close to his chest.

 

"In other words, you just really wanted to see me." she turned to face him, her chin resting on her palm.

 

He can't help but to smile at her, "Maybe you're right."

 

Yang bit her lower lip, thinking of what to say next, "But no, seriously, do you need something? Do you need to talk? That you came for me because I could probably help, you know. Spill the beans now, Hermes boy." she smirked. She's been waiting for the right chance to use that nickname on him because she's sure as heck he'd find it stupid.

 

"Hermes boy? And since when did you call me that?" and sure enough, that was the most ridiculous nickname someone had given him. Well, nobody really tried to give him nicknames, except for Emerald's 'Merc'.

 

"Just now, obviously."

 

"That's funny," he nodded slowly, "You think I'm a god?" he playfully glanced at her.

 

"The hell? You're so assuming," she grabbed the pillow beside her and then threw it at him, "You were just named after a god, but you're no god." she shook her head, totally convinced he's not but deep inside, she knew that he looked like one.

 

"Or maybe the planet." he tried to joke, but she just glowered at him.

 

She casually pointed a finger at him, "But you gotta admit that it's better than the one you gave me."

 

"What? Blondie?" he chuckled.

 

"Yeah, that's already too common." she only rolled her eyes in return.

 

"Well, I'm terrible with names, and what more with nicknames? Deal with it," he shrugged, "And it's not like you hated it whenever I call you that."

 

"Shut up," she tried to deny it, "At least mine's a bit creative."

 

"In what way?"

 

She hissed, "Whatever."

 

He just snickered and then scanned his eyes in her room. It was a mix of brown and orange painted walls, pretty simple but not as organized as he thought. There were several band posters hanging, some papers and textbooks that looked liked they were never opened or used. Typical college. Nothing special around or worth taking note of but there's one thing remarkable thoughㅡ that raven painting on the center part that certainly looked like it was made before they were even born. But nonetheless, it still looked good as new, it was an absolute masterpiece and he knows it definitely meant something for Yang just by the looks of it. Not just another useless decoration.

 

And then it suddenly struck him, _Raven_. Now he didn't have to ask.

 

His trail of thoughts were cut off when Yang suddenly spoke to him, "You're not looking at me." she said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"So?" his gaze quickly went to her, almost staring into her eyes.

 

"Are you distracted?" a teasing smirk began to curve in her lips, "I mean I could change into my PJ's if it's bothering you that much." she clearly meant her legs and how much they were exposed right now.

 

He looked at her, from head to toe and then rolling his eyes, as if he's not actually amazed by her figure, "I'm not easily distracted even if you're naked in front of me." that's such an obvious lie.

 

"Oh, fuck," she lightly punched him in his arm, "In your wildest dreams, get lost." that certainly caused her cheeks to heat up a little, but she just hid it by looking away.

 

He just laughed at her, somewhat a bit louder than before. Maybe he really enjoyed pissing her off because he's always been successful over a hot-headed one like her.

 

They became silent for a moment, but they never felt awkward having one another around. It was surprisingly as comforting as having Emerald, although he only knew her not long enough.

 

He hasn't even told her yet why he came in the first place.

 

Mercury sighed, thinking of the right words that won't shock her, "I just...wanted to clear my mind." he said all of a sudden, her attention on him again.

 

"Something's bugging you?" Yang wasn't even sure if that was the right question.

 

"Actually, all this time, we've always been the same."

 

She narrowed her eyes, "And you mean?"

 

"We aren't the same complete persons we've been before anymore," the tone of his voice was different, it was soothingly serene, far from his usual cocky attitude, "And we'll never be again." he said those words like something happened, remembered something that made him this sentimental.

 

"What are saying?" she can't process what comes out of his mouth at this point, "You're so vague, Mercury. Can you please already get me to the bottom line?"

 

"Fine," his hand curled up into a fist, trying to suppress his emotions, "It was also two years ago when I lost my legs, and just like your arm, I've been wearing these damn prosthetics for God knows how long."

 

Yang gulped, eyes wide and there's nothing that could cool her down right now, confession all so sudden, "What? How?" is all that she can ask.

 

Without the slightest hesitation, Mercury rolled both of his pants sleeves up on his knees, revealing two leg prosthetics right before her very sight. He took a deep breath before looking at her, biting his bottom lip when he saw her reaction.

 

"No way..." she mumbled, blinking many times before gazing into his eyes.

 

"You're not supposed to be this surprised, you have it on your arm as well." he tried to break the eye contact, staring at his legs instead.

 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, but regret it right away when he instantly flinched at her touch, "No, that's not it. How and why did all of these happened? You never told me about this before. Why say it now?" although she can't help but to ask consecutively, her voice was tranquilizing, making him feel that she's always ready to listen.

 

She quickly removed her hand when he flinched but he held it, her real one and she wasn't expecting that, "Because I didn't want to hide it from you anymore." he said, still not looking at her.

 

"You asked me the last time, why am I hiding my arm," she tightened her grip on his hand, it was cold, "And then yours, why?"

 

It took him some seconds before he could answer her, "Because the night I lost my legs, was also the same night I got these prosthetics and it's justㅡ a fucking nightmare. I don't even wanna recall it, they're better off forgotten. Everything that happened in that night, changed who I am as a person. It was beyond the worst...I'm the worst." Yang never thought he was one to open up. She was sure he'll not answer her if she insists on asking, but he was telling his story now.

 

But not the whole story.

 

Was he really lowering down his walls for her? Just so she could understand him better? Yang can't help but to think, maybe they really have something in common after all.

 

Something heavy suddenly came in her chest, "No, don't say that, maybe you're just...wounded." was it even the right word? She wanted to be sure of what comes out of her mouth, but it wasn't as easy as she thought.

 

Wounded? Maybe. But the truth is that she doesn't even know him yet, at all. Maybe she knew him, but only the pinnacle of him. He wanted to tell her who he really was, but afraid that he might see the horror and disgust in her face that he deserves if she finds out. He didn't want her to hate him when the world already did. He didn't want to lose the other person besides Emerald that can stand him although he'd never admit it to himself.

 

He didn't want her to know what he truly did that night.

 

Mercury closed his eyes, and then continued, "Back then, whenever I see these, I remember it clearly. The flashbacks came rushing back to me, the fear, rage, loathㅡ all at once. They crawl back up to me, and I could feel them all over my system, eating me alive." he was so close to spilling out a memory that was so much better left to be buried in the past.

 

Yang remained silent, continued to listen to him and there's nothing that could come out of her mouth right now. She was too stunned to even say a word. All she did was to look at him and get drowned by his deep, storm-like irises.

 

"But now, it's just normal. Like what you said, this is a part of us now. And this is our reality." he added.

 

A bitter smile began to form in his lips.

 

She preferred not to ask, because it was obvious that he didn't want to tell her what caused him to lose his legs. All of these are already too much to sink in, maybe there would be a right time that he can finally tell her more.

 

Is this how he's inwardly telling her that she's a part of his life now? Yang didn't want to assume, but all these things that she'd heard from him, it was probably the pathway enough that she's already part of his own storm.

 

"I'm sorry for what happened," she said faintly, finally mustering something up, "I'm bad at comfort and I don't know what to say after everything that I've heard, I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be, I just really wanted to loosen the weight in my chest and all that I could ask was for you to hear me out. So, I'm grateful." he assured and tried to smile at her but that didn't even reached his eyes.

 

"You have all the right not to talk about why you lost your legs, and I'll never ask anymore. Maybe one day you could tell me, I'll wait." she came closer to him, their hands still intact with one another and tighter than before.

 

_You'd better wish you never knew, if that day comes. You don't have to wait. And you'll be glad you never asked because sometimes, ignorance is bliss._

 

Mercury closed his eyes and then rested his forehead on hers, probably just to feel warm because he couldn't really embrace her without her permission, although she'd say that he didn't have to ask.

 

Yang could practically feel his breath now and her heart's beating so damn fast, so fast like it was about to explode and thought that this feeling was ridiculous and it should stop but it won't.

 

They were now just an inch apart at this point, the tension rising between them and Yang was so eager to feel more of his warmth, and she has no idea where all of these are coming from. There's no way she's giving in, but it had to happen even just this once.

 

There was like a force within her that pushed her to do the first move. Yang slowly grabbed Mercury's jacket collar and they were both staring deep into each other's eyes, and then the next thing they knew is that Yang closed the gap in between them.

 

It kind of felt wrong at first, and Yang was ashamed of what she did and afraid that he might shove her away and not kiss her back. But he did. Immediately. His lips felt warm and soft, and it was passionate. She was definitely drowning in him.

 

It happened quickly and their bodies now pressed against one another, Yang was on Mercury's lap and they kissed continuously like their lives depended on it, finding comfort in each other's embraces that nobody else could give. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while running her fingers through his hair. However, his hand was on her waist, caressing her skin under her shirt while his other one was on her nape, trying to link his fingers with her blonde locks.

 

Neither of them didn't want it to end, but at the same time they also didn't want it to go to another extent.

 

Mercury was the one to pull away first, resting his forehead against hers again, "You're really a different case, blondie." his voice breathy and that turned on Yang so much.

 

She wanted to kiss him again once more rather than talk to him but stopped herself from doing so, Yang didn't want him to think that she's already into him and that she'd prefer Mercury to think that it was just another spur of the moment that's why it happened. It might be the case for him too and maybe it meant nothing, unlike her who didn't want him to stop. Unlike her who wanted to express how she truly felt but knows that she can't.

 

It surely meant nothing for him. She didn't want to hope.

 

"I know," was all that she said, making her voice sound sensual in a joking way while she whispered in his ear.

 

Mercury knew she was only playing around so he just chuckled and then tickled her on the side. Yang was a ticklish person and she laughed so hard after what he did, also by the fact that he wasn't even swayed by her tease when other guys would have already lost their minds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter because it took me a while to update and it will surely take another while for me to update the next part. This is where the fluff gets to lay low for a bit....
> 
> Also, this will be up until chapter 15! And I'm hoping that this fanfic is still worth your time till the very end!

Chapter 11

 

"You're such a sneaky bastard," Emerald uttered and shook her head lightly upon seeing Mercury, who was just calmly reading a comic book in one hand, while his other was on the back of his head.

 

"What did I do?" he asked and didn't look at her. He was sitting in a monobloc chair just beside their window, using the sunlight from outside for him to be able to read.

 

Emerald suddenly realized how early it still is, she looked at the clock and saw it was only 7AM.

 

Mercury up at such an early hour? That was definitely a shocker.

 

She also can't help but to notice that there was a slight curve on the edge of his lips, like there was something that happened for him to be this awake and have such a contagious good mood, unlike his usual grumpy self during mornings.

 

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about," her eyes becoming watery as she yawned, "You in your girlfriend's place, plus you were away all night. Don't tell me nothing happened? Oh, spare me the details." she raised a hand and gestured for him not to tell it before he could even start.

 

"Yang's not my girlfriend," he retorted back rather quickly, too quick to deny it, "Jealous much?" he tilted his head on the side, finally turning his look on her and away from his comic book, slightly smirking.

 

Her mouth hanged open and was about to say something when he decided to pass on the shame on her, of course she's not jealous, but she just closed her eyes for a second and then gradually pointed her finger at him instead, "And now you're such an in denial bastard."

 

"Call me whatever you want, I know you still like me." he chuckled and then put down the thing he was reading.

 

"Shut up, so full of yourself? You always say that." she rolled her eyes, mentally cursing at him. And nope, she's not mad, it was just normal for the both of them.

 

Mercury only shrugged as a response, standing up and then headed to his small cabinet, taking a backpack and a few clothes inside.

 

"You already took a shower?" Emerald asked, her gaze still fixated to him but a bit confused as to why he was suddenly picking up some of his clothes and a bag.

 

"Yep." he answered simply.

 

"Oh, someone's really having a nice day so far."

 

He paused for a while, turning over to face her, "Yep, you're gonna ruin it for me or nah?"

 

"You're always the one who ruins the fun, not me." she was about to point her finger at him again but stopped herself from doing the same action.

 

"If you say so."

 

Emerald had to observe him for a good minute, and if Mercury saw her like this, he would so tease her and caught her off guard, and he'll receive one heavy, rough hand aimed at his back, "What are you planning to do now? Trying hard to be a runaway? Going to neverland?"

 

"I'm...going to Mistral." he took a sharp intake of breath, his hands suddenly stopped packing up as if they had a life of its own just by the mere mention of his hometown.

 

Mercury ran a hand through his hair, feelings of anxiety eventually rushing up on his veins and it's like his feet were pinned on the ground.

 

"What?" Emerald's voice had snapped him out of his trance, almost physically jumping back but he tried to hide it.

 

"I just need to check on some things." _Things._ It was as broad as a plain ricefield, just what on earth are those things? Emerald had to think for a moment, but she can't gather anything.

 

"Your...mom?" she had to ask, because she has to know.

 

"Yeah, that's one."

 

"And what's the other?"

 

"It's a list, from my father," he gulped, avoiding furthermore questions from her, "and maybe I should tell you more once I come back." he tried his best to sound cool but deep down inside him, he was so unsure if he's ready to look for it.

 

List? He would go back in the place he feared the most just for a goddamn list? Emerald narrowed down her eyes at him visibly, and she can't help but to think if he's already out of his mind or is just plain stupid, but of course those had to be in her head only, "Are you sure about that?"

 

"Yes, because I need to."

 

"You want me to come with you?" she stood up and then went beside him.

 

"No, no, Em," he shook his head lightly, "I can handle myself." he let out a sigh, not looking directly at her.

 

"I can't believe you're about to do this." she said, folding her arms in her chest.

 

"Can't believe it too, but I know that at some point, I know I have to go back."

 

She put a hand on his shoulder, gently tapping it, "Merc, you know you have to come back alive, right?"

 

He laughed, he knew it was meant to be a joke but it was certainly half meant, "Did you really think I'll pull off some stupid stunts? You're so hard on me."

 

"Because you might be cool and all but sometimes you tend to do stupid stunts," she stated as if those were some facts, "Without me."

 

"Yeah, right. If it weren't because of you, I might have already lost my sanity by now," he did one last peak of the remains of his bag, only to realize after all this time he was pretending to pack up, he had only managed to put in one shirt, a jacket and a comic book that might come in handy during his ride, still a lot of space to fill though, "Of course I'll come back, I have a reason to. Tomorrow morning. Besides, you're never going to let me live on that hellhole again."

 

"You're so cheesy," she chuckled and then lightly punched him on his arm, "but at least you know she's going to look for you."

 

"I'm not telling her, though." he admitted, sliding in one strap of the bag on his shoulder.

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Wait, why? Is this how you handle a relationship?"

 

"We're only friends," he corrected, and for the nth time he's going to deny it until Yang feels otherwise, "Just in case she looks for me, tell her you don't know a thing."

 

She blinked many times, a bit surprised of what he had tasked her to do, "Iㅡ I don't know what to say."

 

Mercury snickered, jokingly patting her head as if it was his early way of saying 'good luck on her, you sore loser' and because he knew she's not going to like it, "She's going to be a challenge, Yang's a tough cookie."

 

This is so not happening, she thought. Emerald liked Yang, sure, but she's still not fond of her being around. She knew she was nice and warm, as told by Mercury countless times, but that doesn't change the fact that she'd been with her just for once and she can barely make a good judgement on her.

 

She only rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her waist instead, "She's not going to believe me."

 

"White lies can do?" he suggested, as if that was something helpful.

 

"Ugh, don't blame me if I mess up."

 

"You can do it," he tried to fake a smile, being as supportive as he can, "See you tomorrow." Mercury bid farewell and then went straight for the door.

 

"Okay, see you," Emerald lazily waved her hand, "And be careful on your way!" she reminded one more time before he could even walk out, loud enough for him to hear and sure enough, he did.

 

* * *

 

Paying a visit on her dorm room, Yang tried to set her mind up that college break's going to be over sooner than she thought and that she had to familiarize herself once again with how college life works.

 

Also another reason was that she wanted to tell something to Blake, about him, about what happened on the previous night but whenever she opens her mouth to speak up, it seems liker her own tongue is out of control and just rolls back in her throat and never do the talking.

 

"Yang, you're so into him." Blake suddenly spoke out of nowhere, taking a break from reading a book she sneaked out of Sun's room just moments ago. It was like she was able to read her mind that she felt the need to initiate the talking now.

 

"Who?" she pretended not to know who she was referring to, faking a chuckle while combing her hair.

 

That was a very straightforward observation and Blake didn't even bother being subtle about it. Yang almost choked on her own trying to act cool and all, that was a bit embarrassing on her part.

 

"Mercury." she said simply but sternly.

 

"That dude's only a friend, you know," she almost snorted at her own lie, although it might be true that they're just good friends, clearly what they did the last night tells the story otherwise.

 

"You're really happy with him, aren't you? I'm just so glad to see you be like this again, after that horrible accident from two years ago, I've never seen you this happy like, wow. You're really Yang now," Blake smiled at her direction, "Perhaps Mercury's one hell of a magnet, isn't he?"

 

"It's because we understand each other on a spiritual level," she admitted, although not entirely sure what she meant about that.

 

"What do you mean?" of course she had to ask the same question she can't even answer herself in her mind.

 

"I'm just kidding," she paused for a second, thinking of the right words that she should use for her not to misunderstand it, "I meant that we just have this sort of mutual connection, something like that? We're surprisingly similar in a lot of ways, and it's almost as ridiculous when the realization hits you, he's like...a blackhole. I can't explain." right, Yang can't explain what it feels like being around him, why is she even trying?

 

"Mutual...attraction?" despite her bestfriend's best efforts to keep herself cool, it's the only thing Blake could fish out of her in those lines.

 

Attraction, Yang almost laughed so hard at the mere word.

 

She shook her head, finding the idea funny, "No, no, definitely not mutual."

 

"You used blackhole as a metaphor to describe him, you mean like, you're being pulled down with him?" Blake lifted a finger as if she was some kind of love guru with a teasing look, "Yang, there's no use denying it, I can see it on your eyes. You really like that boy."

 

"Well, I don't really think you could call it mutual," Yang shrugged, sighing afterwards, "I just don't think that he feels the same way too."

 

She raised an eyebrow, not convinced, "For what reason?"

 

"Some instances like him being such an impassive person towards me, or maybe he's just really like that with people," she bit her bottom lip, shrugging once more, "I don't know."

 

"And then how about the others?"

 

"That's all I could say for now, other than that I couldn't pinpoint any of his attitude that I didn't particularly liked. I mean come on, his stupid face is hella handsome, I'd be such a terrible liar if I tell you he's not. It just perfectly blends well with his cocky and kind of douche nature, sure he's an asshole but once you get to know him...he's such a sweet and really comfortable person to be with. We surprisingly get along very well, it's weird." Yang felt stupid for a minute for suddenly spurting all of that at once, it was basically her poor way of saying she liked him, although not directly plus she wasn't supposed to sound that dreamy she could throw up.

 

Well, she could've just flat out admit it.

 

Blake had to stop herself from laughing at her, that was so cheesy that it made her cringe a little, but definitely it was something out of admiration, "Oh, Yang, I can very much hear someone who's crushing with that kind of tone."

 

"What can I say? You cornered me."

 

"I didn't?"

 

"Yeah, you did."

 

* * *

 

Mercury took a train ride and two bus rides to his way from Vale to Mistral. Along those hours, he was trying to get rid of all the uneasiness, but the more that he's trying, the more that it dives back at him, sending shivers down his spine once the unwanted memories suddenly flash inside his mind.

 

It has always been like that, no matter what he does to make himself feel like he's "strong enough" to forget and there's no way of stopping it, and he will never get used to it.

 

At least the comic book he bought had somehow helped divert his attention onto other non-sense things, but not so much either.

 

He had always feared going back in here, even tried to pretend that this place doesn't exist anymore, tried to forget everything in his childhood that aren't even worth remembering.

 

He knew all these time that there will come a day that he had to come back, he was just patiently waiting for it, readying his whole once it reaches the boiling point.

 

So when it did, he wasn't surprised.

 

But during all that time, there was one question that just can't seem to escape the many thoughts strangling his head. It was an odd question that needs to be answered, it was like presenting itself and defining itself that it should be answered, giving him mild headaches that he tried to sleep it off but there's really no use now.

 

He did it for what? For whom?

 

And most especially, why?

 

For Yang? Because of Yang?

 

What's with her that pushed him to face his undying fears?

 

Since when did he mustered up all of these goddamn courage?

 

The thoughts alone and the question followed by another question in itself bothered him a lot. A lot that it almost made him lose a grip of his purpose of going back to the place that he was supposed to call "home".

 

Often times during the day he could feel his feet screaming to walk in reverse and not move forward. He just wanted to ditch the trip, ditch his plans and just go back to the apartment, to her. What he can call the real "home", his real home. He didn't even mind the cost it would take, but he had to remind himself multiple times that he had to, and that's what supposed to happen.

 

Mercury definitely missed her warmth, even if it wasn't that long since they held each other. Is he starting to feel attached? He mentally answered himself with a quick "no", but it was another question that popped out and that's not exactly the answer for it that would make him feel alright.

 

Stopping on his tracks, snapping himself out of his trance when he saw the tree line, and most of all, when he finally saw that isolated house that had kept him jailed during his early years, not from afar.

 

He gulped, already felt drops of cold sweat streaming down his forehead. Taking a sharp intake of breath and letting out an exasperated sigh, he placed the hood of his jacket on his head and then continued walking.

 

It would be such a terrible joke to himself to say that he can't feel his legs anymore and that his knees are trembling at its worst, but that's exactly what he was feeling. Or at least wanted to feel.

 

The foggy mist surrounding the dark area, the sound of black birds and their red eyes following his every move sure made it look like the setting came straight out of a horror movie.

 

For an unknown reason, the temperature suddenly dropped low and he cussed under his breath for it was so timely, and he didn't liked it.

 

Mercury knew he was alone, but sometimes can't help but to ignore a few figures appearing out of nowhere made up by the screaming anxiety in his system.

 

For a moment it felt like he was in a different dimension, in a null void and he wanted Emerald beside him, tell him he's still sane and it's going to be okay.

 

Surely, the worst case scenario that happened in here was far more horrifying than in a horror movie.

 

He already changed, he can assure himself that. He changed for the better, so what's the point of being afraid?

 

* * *

 

The following day Yang realized that she spent the night in their dorm room, and Blake was still sleeping soundly from across her bed, an open book beside her clearly indicating she had fallen asleep from it.

 

It suddenly hit Yang that Mercury still didn't talked to her after almost doing the deed from the other night. She wanted to be happy when she remembered how his lips felt like, how his hands all over her skin gave her a momentary bliss, but then quickly got worried knowing she still hasn't seen him after that.

 

She can't help but to wonder why, it's not like he's going to remove her from his life after all those confession, right?

 

And then Emeraldㅡ she remembered there was Emerald, the only person she could possibly think of now, whose number she asked from Blake, and that's when the idea hit her.

 

Without second thoughts, she took her scroll, hurriedly dialed a number and hoping she'd get an answer from the other line, "Hey, Emerald, this is Yangㅡ"

 

"Yang? Wait, who told youㅡ" Emerald's voice was so grumpy Yang didn't have to ask if she had woken her up, silently praying she wouldn't shout at her for calling in such an early hour.

 

"I got your number from Blake, and don't blame her, blame me," Yang defended, minimizing her voice so Blake wouldn't have to wake up, "It was me who insisted."

 

"Okay, whatever," Yang could feel Emerald rolling her eyes even though she can't see her, "So I assume you called because of Mercury?" she asked, and Yang wasn't surprised she did.

 

"Yeah, exactly why I called," she tightened her grip on her scroll, eager to listen to whatever she's going to tell her, "He's not answering any of my messages and calls, are you with him?"

 

Emerald chuckled, as if that was the most impossible question she had heard all day, "Unfortunately, your boyfriend's not here."

 

"What? Where is he?" Yang didn't exactly know what she was supposed to react, or if there was even a proper reaction for that, "Also, he's not my boyfriend." she corrected, closing her eyes for a second.

 

"He's been out since the other night and until now I haven't seen him yet," it took all of Emerald's guts because she had to lie, because Mercury asked her to do so. Having to come up with a lie was an easy task for her, but this time it just doesn't feel right, but she was left with no choice, "And don't ask me about his whereabouts because I don't have an idea, you probably know more."

 

"Iㅡ I don't know, that's why I'm asking..." Yang said, and it came out almost like a whisper, "Just where the hell could he have been?"

 

"Are you worried? Don't be, that guy's a grown up man, he knows what he does. He might be back sooner or later." she sounded so non-chalant she wondered if she's being such a caring, loving friend.

 

"Shit, I'm not worried," obviously Yang was trying to keep it cool, but the tone of her voice was giving it away, "We've met the other night but since yesterday we haven't had a single communication, I just need to know if he's still alive."

 

"He's okay, I'm sure of that," Emerald rolled on her bed and then sighed, "The truth is you just miss him, gosh." she had to think for a moment if she's going to be best wingman or not.

 

"Can you tell me where you are right now?" Yang suddenly asked, disregarding her comment about her missing him. She had all the time in the world for that, but not now.

 

"Why?" Emerald narrowed down her eyes and cleared her throat, so this is the part where Yang's going to be a challenge, "I'm at the apartment."

 

She took a deep breath, "I know, I mean the exact address."

 

"Are you kidding?" Emerald put herself in a sitting position, running a hand through her hair, "No, Yang, you better not go here. You wouldn't like to be here, this place is shit." she warned, inwardly hoping she'd just forget about it but then again it's Yang.

 

"Please."

 

"Mercury wouldn't want you to be here." she said slowly, but in calm way, as if making her understand the situation.

 

"I don't care, unless I confirm he comes back there, and breathing, you need to tell me where you are right now." she tried so hard not to sound like she was worried, not at the very least.

 

"Oh my God, you really think he's dead?" Emerald wasn't aware she had raised her tone a bit, and then realized she would ask and do the same thing, knowing him, it was inevitable.

 

"No, I meantㅡ" Yang sighed, gulped and then cleared her throat, "You do know what I mean, right?"

 

"God, why are you so stubborn?"

 

"Please, Emerald," she pleaded again, "I don't know what's stopping you but if anything, I can handle myself."

 

"Ugh, don't say I didn't warn you," clearly she wasn't annoyed at her, in the first place why would she? At the back of her mind, Emerald was just trying to be extra cautious, especially Mercury's out at the moment, "I'm at the Roman Lodge, room 302E, and that's all I'm going to tell you. If you manage to go here, good for you...but don't blame me if anything happens."

 

Yeah, but if anything did happen, she would blame nobody but herself.

 

"Noted. Thanks, Emerald," Yang can't help but to smile, despite her indifference, "I'll be going now, wait for me."

 

Emerald closed her eyes, trying to rethink of her actions and was hoping that Yang would be able to make it there. As for her own, she now wishes that she could handle it once Mercury finds her, and that she didn't kept what she tried her best to do, that is to let her in when it was the one thing he never did before, "Don't thank me, I haven't done anything yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!（ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ


End file.
